Housesitter
by Widdy
Summary: AU: When successful architect Miranda Priestly's lover Stephen suddenly decides that their relationship is not working. Her dream house becomes nothing more than a monument to his rejection. That is until a chance encounter with a waitress. Andy/Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

**FF: Housesitter – Part 1/4**

**Author:** Widdy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Devil Wears Prada, Miranda or Andy. I also don't own the film Housesitter, unfortunately someone else does so I'm just borrowing them and I will return them after I'm done.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Feedback:** Yes feel free to feed me.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Andrea/Miranda

**Summary: **When successful architect Miranda Priestly's lover Stephen suddenly decides that their relationship is not working. Their dream house becomes nothing more than a monument to his rejection. That is until a chance encounter with a waitress turns her life upside down.

**A/N:**I have always loved the movie and I have been playing with this idea for months. I have changed some aspects to fit this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Gravel crunched under the heavy tyres as the black Mercedes Benz slowly glided to a halt.

"We're here." Miranda declared as her driver opened the door to her town car and then stood aside.

Miranda couldn't help the smile from curling her lips, as she looked up at the reason she was here. She had been waiting for this day for over two years and now it was finally here. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, it couldn't possibly more perfect.

"Where?"Stephen asked with a confused smile.

Miranda smiled happily as she grasped Stephen's hand and guided him from the car. She winked at her chauffer Roy as he moved back towards the front of the Mercedes.

Miranda took a deep breath as she stepped away from Stephen. She glanced over her shoulder and then nodded once to herself.

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

Miranda watched with baited breath as Stephen did what she asked. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as his gaze roamed over the structure behind Miranda.

"Miranda? What is this?" Stephen asked his eyes glued upon the house.

"Do you like it?" Miranda asked with a smile as she too turned towards the house.

It was everything she had ever dreamed of in a house. Modern and clean, it was beautiful sight to behold. Set back in the surrounding landscape, the house had an edgy look that mingled with a minimalist aesthetic for an ultra-modern appeal.

Miranda had designed the home, to have a sharp shape, so that it gave anyone viewing the home the feel that it was breaking through the natural landscape. She had picked the spot perfectly, overlooking a lake and the distant mountains on the horizon. Both inside and out, the modern architecture was made for the views.

The large windows covered the outside and invited in both the natural light and the outdoors. The minimalist interior boasted the simple finishes and features that you'd expect if you judge a book by its cover. She had purposely chosen contemporary, natural materials like stone, concrete and wood, and strong architectural elements added just the right interest to her design. With the ultra-modern in mind, Miranda had stayed true to her concept of a comfortable home, with the inclusion of all the usual suspects: a garage, laundry, pantry, kitchen and bathrooms, a dining area, an office, a games room, a library lounge with a home theatre, three bedrooms, and a master bedroom with en suite and walk in closet, it truly was her dream home, and was everything she had wanted to give to the man of her dreams. Stephen.

"I don't understand?" Stephen muttered as a frown started to mar his brow.

Miranda laughed at Stephen's puzzled look, "Stephen, will you marry me?"

"Did you buy this house?" Stephen asked, ignoring Miranda's proposal as his frown became more pronounced.

"Buy it?" Miranda laughed, "Stephen, I designed it, I built it."

"For who?" Stephen asked faintly.

Miranda threw up her arms and turned back towards Stephen. "For you, for us, for our future."

"Jesus Christ Miranda!" Stephen exclaimed as he gave his head a sharp shake.

"So what do you think?" Miranda asked.

"I can't believe you would do this." Stephen grumbled.

"What is there to believe?" Miranda shrugged, she didn't quite understand why Stephen was so upset. They had discussed marriage, and living together on numerous occasions. They were both forty-seven, and it wasn't like either of them were getting any younger.

Stephen's eyes became impossibly wide, "that you would build this house without consulting me."

"I didn't know that it was you who was the architect now, Stephen." Miranda replied a touch sarcastically.

"You know I don't mean that," Stephen barked, "besides isn't it me who is suppose to ask you to marry me?"

"To hell with tradition Stephen, I love you." Miranda confessed as she took a step towards Stephen and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So will you Darling?"

"Will I what?" Stephen asked as he looked down into Miranda's eyes.

"Marry me and make me the happiest woman alive." Miranda smiled.

Stephen looked up at Miranda's beautiful house once more and took a deep breath.

"No." Stephen said bluntly with a shake of his head.

Miranda felt her whole world come crashing down around her as Stephen's answer reverberated around her brain.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Three Years Later**

It was Thursday night and Bulgarian restaurant The Sofia was full to the brim. Miranda Priestly sighed heavily as she gazed around the interior of the restaurant. It was tacky to say the least. Simple wood tables were packed tightly together and were covered in cheap white table cloths. Red candles were wedged haphazardly in empty wine bottles and placed on each table with garish red swans made from napkins.

It wasn't one of her usual haunts, but Nigel Kipling, her friend, and work colleague had sworn the food was to die for. Surprisingly he had been right. She had never eaten Bulgarian cuisine before and Miranda had found it to her likening.

Now the senior managing architect found herself sitting at the bar sipping sprits with her old friend and engaging in a conversation she would rather not be having.

"It's been three year's Miranda, you need to move on." Nigel said after he took a sip of his cocktail

Miranda sent her colleague a withering look, "I don't recall asking for your advice Nigel."

"No," Nigel smiled, "but I'm giving it to you anyway. Stop moping over Stephen."

"I am not moping!" Miranda glared as she looked down at the amber liquid lacing her glass.

"Oh you are, so he dumped you, it's not the end of the world." Nigel shrugged as he smiled at a passing waiter.

"He did not dump me." Miranda snapped.

Nigel held up his hands in surrender, "Ok maybe dump is too harsh a word. He decided your relationship wasn't working out. Get over it Miranda. Find yourself a toy boy, make him jealous."

"I'm not looking for someone new, so I wish you would stop with your incessant pestering." Miranda could hardly believe what Nigel was suggesting. He alone knew how hard she had taken the disintegration of her relationship with Stephen.

"You gave that man everything. You built the man a house for God's sake."

"Is it absolutely necessity for you to keep bring this up?" Miranda sighed as she lifted her glass to her lips and downed the burning liquid.

Nigel was right she had given Stephen everything he had asked for. She had finally thought that she had found the love of her life, only it wasn't meant to be.

"And at the slightest sniff of commitment, he just cuts you lose." Nigel continued headless of the withering look she sent him.

Miranda felt her mood dip even further as Nigel rambled on. She knew that Nigel was just trying to get her to move on with her life, but it just didn't work. No matter how many times and ways he tried.

"You are really cheering me up Nigel." Miranda huffed as she downed the last of her beverage.

"Oh I don't mean to get you down," Nigel apologised, "but I really think you need to let this thing with Stephen go."

"I loved Stephen. I still do." Miranda confessed softly. It wasn't something she was prone to admitting, but Nigel was her oldest friend and if she couldn't tell him her problems she couldn't tell anyone.

"I know, that's what's unfortunate about the whole dreadful situation." Nigel sighed with a shake of his head.

Miranda closed her eyes and looked away. She had tried to move on. She had been trying to move past that dreadful day when Stephen had stamped upon her heart. Three years and she felt like she had been standing still the whole time. Oh she had tried dating, but everyone she had met was always lacking in some way, or worse reminded her of Stephen.

Miranda found herself being drawn back to the present when Nigel's hand landed upon her arm.

"Can I get a drink for my friend here?" Nigel said sweetly.

Miranda allowed her eyes to move away from where Nigel's hand lay upon her arm and only to have them land upon the waitress that Nigel was speaking to. Miranda found herself mesmerised as she stared at the woman across the bar. She was dressed like all the other waitresses in the restaurant.

The traditional Bulgarian folk dress she wore was red and covered in embroidered, flowers and motifs. Dark brown hair fell in waves framing the woman's face. But it was the woman's eyes that captured Miranda's attention. The woman's two chocolate brown orbs shone with mischief. As she gazed at her Miranda felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Yes, what you like?" The woman said in a heavily accented voice.

"Champagne," Nigel said slowly with a laugh, "we are celebrating."

The woman nodded with a smile, "is good, what you celebrate?"

"Moving on, that's what we are celebrating." Nigel looked pointedly at Miranda.

Miranda watched as the woman moved away from them and returned seconds later with a bottle of chilled champagne and two flutes. She placed both on the bar and then picked up the bottle and started to remove the seal.

"I love your accent by the way." Nigel said.

"I, no well speak English." The woman said as she gave the bottle a small shake and then placed a cloth over the cork and twisted the piece of wood firmly.

"Where are you from?" Nigel asked as the volume in the room increased as a party at a table nearby burst into song.

"Bulgaria right?" Miranda found herself saying as the cork came free with a muted pop.

"Yes, yes, I is from Bulgaria." The woman said with a bright smile.

Miranda accepted the flute and held it tightly as the waitress started to pour the sparkling wine into the glass.

"Have you been in American long?" Nigel asked.

The waitress frowned in confusion as she placed the bottle down on the bar in front of them. "Eh?"

"Look leave her alone, she clearly doesn't speak English that well Nigel." Miranda said taking pity on the poor woman.

"Andrea is to be called Andrea." The waitress said.

"Andrea, no talk, you work!" a voice suddenly cried.

Miranda couldn't help the frown that marred her brow as the bleach blonde man who had shouted pointed to a couple down the end of the bar who needed to be served.

"She was pretty don't you think?" Nigel commented idly as the waitress moved away from them.

"I suppose." Miranda replied. Pretty didn't really cover the waitresses attractiveness, stunning was closer to what Miranda had been thinking, but she wasn't about to admit that to herself, never mind Nigel.

"But to get back to the point in hand..."

"Nigel, I don't want to hear it." Miranda warned, "No amount of champagne is going to make me ready to move on."

"You were very ready to marry Stephen, so why not ready to move on?" Nigel persisted, "What about Palo?"

Miranda groaned and took a sip of her champagne. She was sick and tired of Nigel offering up men he thought were suitable. Usually they were thirty years her junior and only interested in one thing. Money. Palo was a prime example of this.

"I'm not interested." Miranda said with a touch of warning in her tone.

Nigel drained the last of his champagne and proceeded to pour himself another, "he's young, ambitious..."

"Muscle-bound and a gold-digger." Miranda interrupted angrily.

"Ok, what about Patrick?" Nigel asked.

"Too old." Miranda countered. Patrick Furnish was almost seventy and not in good health, why Nigel thought that he was a good match for her was beyond Miranda's comprehension.

"David?" Nigel offered with a tilt of his head.

Miranda rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to wince at the mention of David Summers. "Ugh, perpetual bad breath."

"Michael?" Nigel tried again.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Miranda said with a glare.

"Ok I give up." Nigel said as he threw up his free hand.

"Thank God!" Miranda exclaimed as Nigel rolled his eyes and topped her glass up.

* * *

><p>Throwing her technical pen on the bar Miranda sighed for the hundredth time as she stared at the drawing that she held in her hands. Her life had changed so drastically in the past two years. When she had first drawn the house on the napkin Miranda had never dreamed she would be sitting in a Bulgarian restaurant feeling sorry for herself. No, she had thought she would be happily married living in her house. Stephen had well and truly put a spanner in the works.<p>

Stephen. It was a name that caused equal measures of pain and pleasure. She had thought that she had finally found the one. She had begun to believe that with Stephen her life might finally be complete.

Things hadn't quite turned out like that.

Miranda chuckled to herself as she let the paper napkin drift from her fingertips. As it landed with a soft rustle on the wood of the bar, a damp cloth passed close by and Miranda glanced up and met the beautiful brown eyes of the waitress she remembered was called Andrea, who Nigel had quizzed a few hours before. Miranda smiled lazily and then tapped her finger on the rim of her glass.

"Another whisky if you please, my little Bulgarian friend."

The dark haired woman in front of her lifted her eyebrows. A minute later Miranda was watching as Andrea proceeded to pour three fingers of whisky into the glass.

The dark haired waitress leaned forward and ran her cloth over the surface of the bar. As she got close to Miranda's hand she picked the napkin that sat in front of Miranda. She glanced at the ink drawing and then handed it back to Miranda.

"Nice huh? That's my house; I designed and built it for the love of my life. I guess you could call it an engagement ring."Miranda chuckled humourlessly as waved the paper napkin at Andrea.

"Only things didn't go to plan, because when he saw the house he couldn't get far enough away from me." Miranda spat with a touch of bitterness.

"Story of my life, were men are concerned, I think my success scares them." Miranda snorted and then drained the glass.

She turned back to the waitress and was about to speak again, when a small dark skinned woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a tight fitting black coat rounded the corner. Miranda watched as she leaned over the bar and touched the Bulgarian waitress Andrea in the small of her back.

"Hey Andy, I'm getting out of here. I won't be at the apartment; I told Doug that I would meet him for a quick drink, you coming?" The dark skinned woman asked as Andy turned and dropped the cloth upon the wood bar.

"Oh Lily, hey. You know what I'm gonna pass, I think I'll just have an early night."

Miranda blinked slowly as her alcohol addled brain tried to process what she was hearing.

Lily smiled and nodded, "Alright then, see you in the morning."

"Ok, night Lils, love you." Andy said as she leaned across the bar and met Lily's cheek with her lips.

"Love you to, see ya." Lily said as she quickly made her way from the bar.

Miranda blinked slowly as stared at the brunette who started to turn the lights off behind the bar.

"Hey." Miranda called out as she watched Andy grab her cloth and start to make her way around the bar.

"Yeah?" Andrea answered as she glanced in Miranda's direction.

"You're American." Miranda said dumbly.

"So I am." Andy smirked, "Thanks for pointing that out, for years I have been thinking I was an Eskimo."

* * *

><p>Miranda groaned as the lights of The Sofia's neon sign flickered once and then went out. Miranda pulled her handbag open and peered inside as she looked for her cell phone.<p>

Miranda glanced up from her bag as the sound of laughter and voices filled the air. She watched as the waitress from earlier, Andrea joked with a dark haired man and then bid him good night. She was still wearing her uniform under a white coat. Before all Miranda had been able to see was her torso, granted she couldn't see much more now, but even through the bulky coat and the folk dress Miranda could tell that the woman had an impeccable figure.

"Hey, you lied to me." Miranda called out as Andrea turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Miranda started to walk back towards The Sofia as Andrea turned and smiled.

"I have a name you know." Andy informed Miranda as she folded her arms across her chest.

Miranda nodded, "Andrea."

"Yes?" Andrea asked with a tilt of her head.

"You said you were Bulgarian." Miranda pointed out as she drew closer to the dark haired waitress.

Andy shook her head and smiled brightly, "No, you said I was Bulgarian."

"You lied to me," Miranda persisted, "you even had the accent."

"I didn't lie." The brunette shrugged.

"Yes you did." Miranda snorted.

"Ok, so I deceived you." Andrea admitted with another shrug.

"Why?" Miranda asked, genuinely interested in why the dark haired waitress had pretended to be Bulgarian.

"Ambiance." The brunette smiled with her arms wide. "Makes the customer's feel better if they think they are getting an authentic Bulgarian experience."

"Well you had me fooled." Miranda admitted.

"I know who wouldn't be fooled by my 'little Bulgarian friend' act."

"I didn't mean to be..." Miranda trailed off with a wince,

"Condescending?" An amused Andy offered her eyes twinkling.

"That's one way of putting it." Miranda grumbled, "Look..."

"I really have to get home." Andrea interrupted as turned and took a step away from Miranda.

For some inexplicable reason Miranda had the desire to spend a little more time with Andrea. Miranda didn't know why, but she just couldn't let the brunette leave.

"Well can I give you a ride home? I can call my driver." Miranda said as she opened her handbag once more and started to look for her errant cell phone once more.

"No," Andrea shook her head, "it's only a short walk."

"Then let me walk with you?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know." Andy hesitated.

"It isn't safe to walk the streets alone." Miranda persisted.

"Says the woman who was just standing outside the restaurant on her own." Andrea laughed.

Miranda smiled as the lyrical laughed slowly died, "Point taken, so?"

"Ok." Andrea finally said with a small nod.

* * *

><p>Miranda found herself smiling at the brunette's youthful exuberance. Every now and again she would turn and walk backwards, her arms would move in an excited way and a fire would dance in her eyes. All in all Miranda found herself captivated.<p>

"So, where did you move from?" Miranda asked as she strolled along next to the dark haired waitress.

"Oh everywhere." Andy answered enthusiastically.

"Everywhere?" Miranda asked with a quirk of her lips.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, I'm originally from Ohio. When I was seventeen, I upped sticks and left, went straight to L.A."

"Did you want to be a star?" Miranda inquired her smile growing.

"No," Andrea laughed, "I just wanted to see California. From there I went to Tuba city, Raton, Clarksburg. Then I headed to Akron, I stayed there for a year or two."

Miranda nodded as her eyebrow's started to crawl up her forehead. Apparently Andrea liked to travel, Miranda had been a few places in her life, but she hadn't lived in as many places as Andrea and she was twice her age.

"Where did you come here from?" Miranda asked.

"I came up here from New York." Andy said as she tilted her head upwards and started at the sky.

Miranda lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "I used to work in New York."

"You did?" Andy asked with a smile.

"I did," Miranda nodded, "when I was first starting out, many, many years ago. I had all these big plans, I moved to New York to go to school. You?"

Miranda watched as Andy tilted her head up towards the stars, couldn't help her thoughts of how beautiful the younger woman she was walking with was. She had a carefree attitude that seemed to exude from every pore in her body. It was an intoxicating mix and for some inexplicable reason Miranda felt herself just wanting to be near the other woman.

Miranda suddenly realised that Andrea had continued speaking when she had asked her about her time in New York.

"Sorry?"

"I lost you for a moment there." Andrea laughed, "I said I wanted to be a journalist, so I headed to New York."

"How long ago did you come to Boston?" Miranda inquired.

"Not long, about five months?" Andy said with a shrug, "how long did you stay in New York for?"

"Five years, I finished school, worked at an architectural firm in Hell's Kitchen, then I got offered a better job here in Boston, so I moved back home to Dobbs Mill."

"Dobbs Mill? Where's that?" Andrea asked intrigued.

Miranda couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she thought of her home town of Dobbs Mill.

"About fifty miles from here. It's where I grew up. It's a typical small town, white picket fences, town square, everybody knows everybody, and all your business." Miranda explained with a quirk of her lips.

"Is that where he's from?" Andrea suddenly asked to Miranda's annoyance.

"Who?" Miranda asked as she tried to avoid answering the question posed to her. She knew very well who Andrea was referring to.

"The guy who thought the house was too big for his finger." Andy smirked.

"Oh Stephen," Miranda exhaled noisily, "yes, yes that's where he's from."

"So you two grew up together?" Andy asked.

"Yes, he lived on the same street." Miranda said with a reminiscing smile.

She had grown up on the same street as Stephen, he had been her best friend growing up, they had dated on and off through high school. He had always been funny, intelligent, and her ideal match. They had lost touch when she moved to New York to study and he had gone to Europe to travel. When she had returned to New England they hadn't seen each other. That was until six years ago when they had hooked up again at a mutual friend's dinner party. Wine, good food and excellent conversation had all contributed to Miranda falling for Stephen all over again. She had once loved the boy, but in that moment all those years ago, she had fallen in love with the man he had become.

"Do you still love him?"

"It's over now." Miranda answered evasively.

She didn't really want to talk about Stephen, she had been enjoying herself, and for the first time in a long time she hadn't felt the oppressive weight he had thrown over her that day. Andrea's sheer presence had banished all thoughts of Stephen from her mind.

"I didn't ask that, I asked if you still love him." Andrea persisted.

"And I answered that it's over." Miranda stubbornly refused to be moved.

"Yeah yeah..." Andrea chuckled softly as she allowed Miranda not to answer.

Miranda looked away and stared off into the distance. She liked to tell herself that it was over, but the truth of the matter was that she was still pinning for what she had lost. Miranda knew that Nigel was right, she had to find some way to let go, and move on.

"I haven't been up there in almost three years." Miranda blurted.

"Three years?" Andrea asked, shocked.

Miranda sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I should at least go and lock the front door."

"Wait," Andrea said as she laid a hand on Miranda's arm to halt her progress. "You still own it?"

"Yeah." Miranda admitted, three years and she just couldn't bring herself to part with it.

"And it's been sitting empty for three whole years?" Andy asked disbelievingly.

Miranda dipped her head, "Yeah, I guess I have a problem with letting go."

"What's it like," Andrea asked, "I mean I saw the outside, but what is it like on the inside?"

Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could still picture every detail as clear and crisp as when she had first put them down onto paper.

"Beautiful." Miranda sighed, "Its everything I have ever loved about design all rolled into one house. I mean it might not be to everyone's tastes, but it is what I have always dreamed of. I really let go and poured myself into that house."

Miranda opened her eyes and looked at Andrea, "it's very minimal, and open, polished granite floors, and it has a great floating staircase. Huge panoramic windows, I mean you can bathe and look out over the lake and see for miles around from any point in the house."

"Sounds wonderful." Andy breathed.

"It is, it truly is wonderful," Miranda admitted, "I don't use it but I just can't bring myself to sell it. It's like I'm stuck in limbo, stuck in that moment when my carefully laid plans just came crashing down around me, and every time I try to change I just can't, you know what I mean?"

"No." Andrea smiled.

"What?" Miranda said puzzled.

She didn't understand Andrea, one minute she thought she was getting to grips with her and the next she would throw her off balance.

"No, when I want to change I just do. I move town, or change my job, or change how I look, or who I am. Sometime I do the whole lot." Andrea laughed with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Miranda found herself laughing along, "Why I am not surprised, my little Bulgarian friend."

"You know you can call me Andy, most people do." Andrea offered.

Miranda shook her head. She didn't like it, it didn't sound right. Andrea, sounded better, exotic, it sounded natural, but more importantly it rolled of her tongue. "I'm not most people."

"No, no you're not." Andrea agreed with a strange smile.

Miranda smiled back and then glanced upwards up. Her surprise was apparent as she found herself staring at the sign for The Sofia.

"Wait, were back at the restaurant?" Miranda frowned, puzzled.

Andy nodded with a smile and walked past Miranda, "Yep, I live in the apartment above the restaurant."

"Then why did we just walk around for two hours?" Miranda asked, annoyed and perplexed. "My shoes are ruined."

"You said you wanted to walk, so we walked." Andy shrugged, "Besides, I am sure you can afford a new pair of shoes."

Deciding not to argue the point Miranda started to search her bag again for her cell phone. After two minutes of fruitless searching Miranda came up empty, again. With a muttered curse she turned back to find Andy was standing in front of the restaurant side door smiling back at her.

"I can't find my cell." Miranda informed the smiling brunette.

Miranda watched as Andy placed her key in the lock of the restaurant side door.

"Did you leave it in the bar?" Andy asked as she glanced past Miranda towards the closed bar.

"No, I don't think so, the last time I had it was in the back of my car." Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes towards the heavens, "Do you mind if I come up to your apartment and call my driver or even a cab?"

"No, I don't mind."

* * *

><p>The first thing Miranda noticed about the apartment was the fact that it was tiny. She doubted that she could fit the bathroom in her apartment in the first room. The tiny apartment contained three doors. One was the front door, the other led to a small bathroom, and another to a small bedroom.<p>

Miranda watched as Andrea pulled of her coat and threw it on the bed that was situated in the living room come kitchen area.

"Do you live here alone?" Miranda asked as she continued to watch Andrea shed her clothing.

"No," Andrea said with a shake of her head, "I live with one of the other waitresses."

The folk dress soon followed the coat and so did Andreas's shoes. Miranda found herself staring as Andrea's flesh was revealed. Miranda felt her heart beat increase and her pulse rise.

"The other waitress? The one who was talking to you in The Sofia?" Miranda asked, as she turned her head away from Andrea, confused with her own reaction.

Andrea nodded, "yeah, Lily. It works out great because we save a bundle of sharing and Gavril gets to know that the apartment is looked after."

"Gavril?" Miranda asked as she glanced back to find all Andrea was wearing was an over sized white shirt.

"Yeah, the little man with the bleach blonde hair," Andrea held up her hand midway up her chest to indicate the man's height. "The man who interrupted, when I was talking to your friend."

"Nigel. Yes, I know who you mean." Miranda nodded, she remembered the man clearly.

"That's Gavril, he owns The Sofia." Andy informed Miranda.

"So what's your name?" Andrea suddenly asked.

"My name?" Miranda blinked dumbly.

"Yes, we have spent the last two hours together and you still haven't told me your name."

Miranda realised that Andrea was right. They had spent hours together talking about things she had never told anyone, and she hadn't even told her companion for the evening her name.

"It's Miranda. Miranda Priestly."

Miranda watched as Andrea pursed her lips and then frowned in thought. Her full lips twisted and then she gave her head a little shake. Miranda was wondering what Andrea was thinking about, and just as she was about to ask when Andrea spoke.

"No, I don't think I have ever met a Miranda before, what does it mean? Andrea means manly and virile, two components I don't think I particularly need. My Mother named me after Andrea Leeds, you know the actress from Stage Door? She loved that film when she was kid, and said that the name just spoke to her."

Miranda looked blank, "I have never seen Stage Door, but Miranda, it means worthy of admiration. I think my mother named me for Duke Prospero's daughter Miranda in the Tempest."

"Somehow I don't see you as being as naive as Shakespeare's Miranda. Then again she had her moments." Andrea laughed.

"You like Shakespeare?" Miranda asked with a quirk of her lips.

"I do." Andrea nodded with a smile, threw up her arms and spun in a tight circle. "Anyway, this is my apartment, do you mind if I change?"

Miranda shook her head; it wasn't like Andrea had much left on to change out of. "No, and it's nice."

"You don't have to lie." Andrea laughed as she disappeared into the small bathroom. "I know it's not much."

"I'm not, I like the way you have used the negative space." Miranda replied honestly, it wasn't anything special, but it was homely and well loved, which was more than could be said of her homes. Both of them.

"Thanks." Andrea's disembodied voice drifted out from the bathroom.

"So, your phone?" Miranda asked.

Miranda raised her eyebrows in question as Andrea's head appeared, and was quickly followed by her body clad in a loose white dressing gown. "I don't have one."

Miranda dragged her eyes away from Andrea's barely covered body and frowned, thinking she had misheard what the brunette had just said.

"What?" Miranda blinked in shock.

Miranda's eyes followed Andrea as she crossed the apartment and sat upon an old wooden chair in one corner of the room.

"We can't afford one," Andrea admitted brightly, "and Lily's never here and she's the only person I know in town, apart from her friend Doug. So I just didn't see the point."

Miranda held up her hand to halt Andrea's speech.

"You said I could come up and use your telephone to call my driver." Miranda replied flatly.

"You said that," Andrea said with a roll of her eyes, "but that's not why you really wanted to come up here."

Miranda frowned as Andrea ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked in obvious confusion.

Andy sighed as her lips curled into another dazzling smile, "You came up here because you want to sleep with me. You know that as well as I do Miranda."

Miranda felt her jaw drop open at the brunette's word. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing the other woman tell her. "What?"

"You want to sleep with me." Andrea shrugged and then stretched, pushing her chest out.

"I do?" Miranda asked as she found her eyes drawn to Andrea's pushed out breasts.

She quickly shook her head and looked away. She frowned as she considered what Andrea had said. She had never found herself attracted to another woman before, but Miranda had to admit there was something about Andrea that intrigued her. Miranda questioned herself; did she want to sleep with Andrea? Is that why she had followed her up to her apartment? Was that the real reason she hadn't quite wanted to leave her presence when she had found herself talking to the younger woman outside of the restaurant?

"Yes you do." Andrea nodded.

Miranda's eyes widened as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Wait a minute" Miranda paused, her heart thundering in her chest, "You said yes."

"I did." Andrea nodded as she stood.

Miranda swallowed instinctively as Andrea slowly made her way over to where she stood.

"I've never slept with a woman, so why would I want to start now?" Miranda asked as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Andrea tilted her head, "There is a first time for everything."

Andrea smiled seductively as she stepped forward and started to peel Miranda's coat from her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked faintly as she stared at Andrea's long fingers as they started to quickly and efficiently unbutton her blouse. She couldn't quite believe this was happening, and more so she couldn't quite believe that she was allowing it to happen.

"Removing your clothes," Andy whispered as she gazed deeply into Miranda's eyes. "We can hardly sleep together, if you're fully dressed."

"No, I don't suppose we can." Miranda whispered as she gave in, dropped her bag upon the apartment floor and allowed Andrea to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched and smiled as she slowly came back into the waking world. Her night had turned out to be quite interesting. When she had awoken that morning, she hadn't thought that she would end up in bed with an architect. She had never thought that she would sleep with an architect period, but then since she was seventeen, Andy had learnt that life was always throwing you surprises.<p>

Breathing deeply Andy hummed at the scent of Miranda and their late night activities seared a path up her nostrils.

Miranda. Andy had been drawn to her the minute she had laid eyes on her. She was a striking figure, in her tailored designer suit and her perfectly coiffed platinum hair, and her eyes. Andrea moaned as she recalled the way her blue eyes darkened when she was aroused.

Andy stretched again and allowed her smile to grow as she muttered the word morning and then rolled over. Andy's arm moved through the air and to her horror continued to move through thin air and impacted with the cold mattress beneath her.

Pulled herself upright Andy clutched the sheets to her breast and looked around her apartment. The window was partially open and sunlight was streaming though. Andy looked down at the space Miranda had occupied and sighed.

Flopping backwards Andy threw her hands over head. She couldn't believe that the other woman had just up and left; she hadn't even had the decency to tell her she was leaving. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed herself. Andy smiled to herself as she recalled how she had made the older woman scream her name, over and over.

Rolling over Andy allowed her arm to flop listlessly over the side of her bed. As her hand dangled Andy felt her fingertips brush against something soft. Peeking over the edge Andy stared at the square of crumpled paper lying upon the floor.

Andy used her fingertips to snag the crumpled paper napkin.

Andy instantly recognised what it was. It was Miranda's dream house, the one she had built for her lover, the man named Stephen. The house that had subsequently spelled the end for Miranda's and Stephen's relationship. Andy didn't understand how anyone would turn down such a house.

As she stared at the black line drawing Andy couldn't help the smile from spreading over her face as an idea suddenly occurred to her.

* * *

><p>Andy's eyes flew open as the coach she was travelling came to a jerky halt. A rumble and then a thud reverberated throughout the bus and was followed by a sharp shout.<p>

"Dobbs Mill, watch your step getting off."

Andy coughed and quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing her heavy bag as she did so.

"Oh that's my stop, wait." Andy called out as she stumbled down the centre of the coach, apologising to the other passenger's and she bumped and jostled them on her way.

"Thanks."Andy said as she gave the driver a grateful smile and then bounced down the steps with her holdall.

"No problem lady."

As Andy hopped of the last step of the coach she gained her first view of Miranda's home town of Dobbs Mill.

When the other woman had said picturesque she hadn't been kidding. It was a picture perfect little town.

Andy allowed her eyes to slowly roam as she took in the surrounding area. A small duck pond sat in the middle of the town surrounded by small grass hills crisscrossed with gravel paths. The town hall to the right, the church with its towering steeple was situated directly in front of her. Rows of small shops lined the left and children sat feeding the ducks while their doting mothers and grandparents watch on. Dog walkers and cyclists waved to each other as they passed by.

Andy couldn't help but smile as she turned around and tried to absorb the place in which Miranda had grown up. Why she had left was a mystery to Andy, this was the quintessential American dream.

Picking up her bag Andy slowly started to make her way through the town.

As she walked Andy marvelled at the perfection she suddenly found herself in. When she had decided that morning she would come here, she hadn't quite prepared herself for what she was doing. Like most things in her life it had been a spur of the moment decision.

Shaking her head Andy smiled and moved on as a man mowing his lawn smiled at her and wished her a good day.

After an hour or so of walking Andy found herself in the outskirts of the town. She had looked everywhere for the house on the napkin.

"Where the hell is this place?" Andrea muttered as spun around.

Dropping her holdall Andy sighed and ran the back of her hand over her damp forehead. They day was getting hotter and Andy didn't have a clue where she was. Andy shook her head; she knew she should have asked someone directions. Only fear of questions had stopped her, and some false sense of direction.

About to give up Andy looked back towards town. As she turned a flash of white through the trees caught her attention. Andy frowned picked up her bag and quickly crossed the road and made her way through the trees.

Looking down at the napkin Andy smiled, she could hardly believe her luck.

There it was.

* * *

><p>Andy huffed as she walked up the gravel drive way. It was truly huge, at least five meters wide and seemed to go on for miles.<p>

Andy couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the house that Miranda had built. It was everything the older woman said it was and more. The tiny picture on the napkin had captured her imagination, but the house itself blew it apart. The grey white concrete building sat imposingly upon a hill of green surrounded by trees.

Andy shook her head as she contemplated the fact that Mirada didn't live here. She could understand why she didn't, but it was surly crime to leave such an imposing structure to decay.

It had sat empty for three years, and as she gazed around the immediate area that fact was obviously apparent. The garden was a mess, the grassy hills and surrounding land was severely over grown. Andy didn't think that grass had been mowed for years. The once immaculately laid borders that ran alongside the drive way were covered in weeds. The beautiful plants that had once sat proudly in the soil had either died or struggled for life amongst the wild flowers and weeds.

With a sad sigh Andy looked back up at the house. As she stared at the exterior Andy knew one thing about Miranda's ex- lover. He was a fool.

Andy eventually came to a halt at the path that led up to the house. Concrete slabs spotted with moss made a curving path up a small incline and led to a set of steps.

Andy bit her lip as a sense of excitement filled her breast. She knew what she was going to do was technically wrong, but then so was leaving the apartment of a woman you have slept with, without so much as a farewell, or even a thank you.

As Andy placed her first foot upon the path she pumped her fist and dashed up the path.

When she reached the top of the staircase Andy stared at the wood door. Stepping forward Andy wrapped her hand around the door handle and pushed downwards. To her pleasure Andy found that Miranda had been telling the truth when she had said that the door was unlocked.

She knew she shouldn't be shocked; Dobbs Mill was the kind of place that people didn't lock their doors. Like Miranda had said, everyone grew up together and everyone knew each other's names.

Dropping her bag on the thresh hold Andy pushed the door open.

Looking down Andy smiled as her shoes clicked upon the dark grey granite floor that ran the full length of the room. Glass and concrete dominated her first view. Light streamed in through the window to her left and bathed the entrance hall in a golden haze.

Andy smile grew as she stepped forward and noticed the floating staircase Miranda had described.

Andy felt her breath hitch as she walked around the lower floor. The space was empty, but the size of the room was unbelievable. Two huge sliding doors dominated the right hand wall. With a smaller picture window was situated under the staircase. A white and grey kitchen sat at the far end of the house, accompanied by a pantry and laundry room.

As she wandered back towards the front of the house Andy found herself walking up the staircase, her wonder at Miranda's brilliance growing with each room she entered.

She looked at each bedroom in turn. All four sat said by side in an L shape. The Master bedroom was naturally the most impressive of them all. From the exterior the master bedroom was the most impressive feature of the house. It jutted out from the rest of the house and was a different colour, unlike the grey white concrete the master bedroom was covered in grey metal panels. As she wandered around Andy came to a halt by the window that dominated the room. She looked down with a smile, the whole room gave you the sense that you were floating in mid air.

The en suite bathroom Andy found was exactly like Miranda had described. A huge granite tub sat imposingly in the centre of the room. A long panoramic window encompassed one entire wall, giving the bather, or bathers the most wonderful view of the lake and surrounding countryside.

Laughing Andy pressed her head to the glass of the window and sent a silent thank you to Miranda Priestly, for building this house, and more importantly for coming into her life.

* * *

><p>Andy glanced at the sandwich board as she pushed opened the red door that led to the grocery store. Bold yellow letters announced that she was entering Travis's general store.<p>

Walking around Andy suddenly realised how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since ten that morning, and then all it had been was a stale croissant and a cup of lukewarm coffee she had bought at a stall near the bus station.

Stopping at the end of one of the aisles Andy found her attention drawn to the back of the store. An elderly man wearing a gingham shirt, a blue apron and small round glasses was boldly announcing the names of the food stuffs placed upon his counter.

In front of him stood a woman. Her freshly curled white hair bounced on her shoulders as she nodded with each announcement the man made.

"Right Hazel that will be fourteen dollars." The man told the woman as he picked up a brown paper bag, shook it out and started to place the items she had purchased inside.

"That's fine Travis," the woman said with another sharp nod. "Just put it all on my account."

"Will do Hazel." The man called Travis smiled as he handed the woman her groceries.

"Take care now Travis." Hazel said as she clutched her groceries to her chest and spun on her heel.

"You too."

Andy flashed the woman named Hazel as smile as she made her way from the store. Grabbing a jar of jelly Andy suddenly had an idea.

* * *

><p>The groceries sat piled high on the counter. Like when she had first walked into the store Andy watched as Travis announced the names of the food she had picked out.<p>

"Right young lady," Travis said with a small smile, "You're looking at forty five dollars and twenty five cents."

Andy nodded and then smiled sweetly, "Put that on the Miranda Priestly account for me."

Andy bit her lip as she watched a look of shock and then confusion pass over the face of the elderly gentleman in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"Miranda Priestly, Lakeview House." Andy said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Yeah," Travis nodded slowly, "I know Miranda, but I'm afraid she doesn't have an account here."

Andy silently cursed Miranda; she couldn't believe her bad luck. Thinking quickly Andy snapped her fingers and tilted her head to one side.

"Your Travis right?" Andy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, and you are?" Travis asked.

"You know she told me all about you." Andy laughed.

"She did?" Travis frowned.

"Yeah, and this store, it's great, God it takes me back. You know my Grandpa had a store just like this in a little town in Ohio." Andy said as she gave her head a small shake.

"Oh right, what's your relation to Miranda?" Travis asked with a bemused smile.

"Oh well, erm..." Andy swallowed hard and allowed her eyes to roam around the store as she found herself rambling. "It just happened so fast. I didn't even know what was going on at the time, one minute we are friends and the next... bam."

Andy inwardly cringed at the word she had just used.

"Bam?" Travis echoed.

Andy nodded her head slowly, "yeah, I'm just here sorting out the house, she doesn't even know that I'm here, she would be furious if she knew, you know what a control freak Miranda is."

"Yeah I sure do, gets it from that Mother of hers." Travis laughed.

"She thinks I'm visiting my sister in Toledo," Andy said as she pressed a finger to her lips. "She told me all about this great town she grew up in, all about everyone who lives here, and the fabulous house she built..." Andy laughed and turned her head. She couldn't help the grimace that flashed across her face as she desperately searched for an away to climb out of the hole she was digging herself.

"Well, and the truth is I'm her wife." Andy blurted.

Andy closed her eyes and internally screamed at herself. She opened her eyes and met Travis's shocked gaze.

"What?" Travis breathed.

"Yeah." Andy nodded.

"You're hitched to Miranda Priestly?" Travis said as her pointed towards Andy.

Andy forced her lips to turn and shook her head. "Yeah, isn't it great."

"Miranda Priestly's a lesbian?" Travis asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, hardly believe it myself." Andy laughed gently. She knew that if Miranda ever found out about this, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Andy gave a small wave to Travis and then released a deep breath as the door to the general store closed behind her. Wincing internally Andy wondered what the hell she had been thinking when she had announced to the store owner that she was married to Miranda priestly. Berating herself, Andy knew she hadn't been thinking that was the problem. She had just said the first thing that popped into her head. It was a small town, she had no doubt that in a few hours everyone within a half mile radius of the town would know, who she was and that she had corrupted Miranda Priestly.<p>

"Excuse me." a deep voice called out to halt Andy's progress.

"Yeah?" Andy said as she turned and met the eyes of a tall greying man.

He was dressed in light chinos, loafers and a blue and white striped shirt. A purple Pringle jumper was tied in a knot by the arms and was hung over his shoulders.

Andy raised her eyebrows in question when the man didn't speak. "Can I help you?"

His blue eyes shone with confusion as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was just in the store and I couldn't help over hearing what you said to Travis." The man said as he looked back at the store.

Andy swallowed and then quickly smiled. She knew there was no way out of this situation now; she just had to go along with what she had said.

"Oh about me and Miranda." Andy said as she laughed softly.

"Yeah, your married to Miranda Priestly?" the man asked as a small frown marred his brow.

"Yeah," Andy breathed as she moved her had up and down, "I know it might be hard to believe, but it's true."

The man pursed his lips and then suddenly extended his hand. "I'm Stephen."

"Stephen?" Andy echoed dumbly as she took the hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Forde."

"Oh Stephen, Miranda told me all about you, I'm so pleased to meet you, I'm Andy did she tell you about me?" Andy asked knowing full well that it was imposable.

"No," Stephen said with a shake of his head, "I haven't spoken to Miranda, since, well you know. I certainly didn't know she was married or that she was... gay."

Andy nodded her head as she pretended to understand Stephen's plight.

"Well we haven't really told anyone yet." Andy lied again.

"Sounds like Miranda. How is she?" Stephen asked quietly.

"Oh she great, such a wonderful person." Andy gushed as she laid it on thick. "I mean nowadays it's hard to even tell if someone is going to be there when you wake up."

"So you're living in... the house?" Stephen asked with a nervous laugh.

"Starting to. We are just moving back, well I say we. Miranda is working, so I have come ahead to get everything shipshape for a time when she has a moment to come down."

"Yeah it looks like it." Stephen smiled as he looked down the brown paper back Andy was clutching to her chest.

"Well a girl has got to eat," Andy laughed, "I just have to get something to cook this stuff in and something to eat it off."

Stephen turned and pointed to a little building directly across the road.

"The hardware store is just over the road. Why don't I introduce you?" Stephen offered.

Seeing no way to refuse Andy forced herself to smile, "That would be great."

* * *

><p>Dobbs mill hardware store was a small grey building that was laid out in exactly the same was as Travis's grocery store.<p>

Andy stood mutely as the small stout woman called May Harper placed item after item upon the counter and then turned with a smile.

"You know I don't have the cash on me for all this stuff." Andy confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Oh nonsense dear, I'll just make you up an account." The woman offered with another smile.

"Really?"

"Of course," May said, "you just congratulate Miranda, she was always a sly one that girl. I just can't believe she has gone all these years without telling a single soul she is gay. You know we are all accepting in this town."

Andy glanced left and noticed the wince that overtook Stephen's face at May's words. He looked down at his watch and suddenly clicked his fingers.

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to run Andy." Stephen smiled.

"Really?" Andy asked with fake look of disappointment, even though she couldn't wait to get rid of him.

As she looked him over Andy didn't see what Miranda had seen in him. There was something about him that just wasn't right.

"Yeah sorry." Stephen shrugged.

Andy waved of his apology, "Oh its fine, it was nice to meet you Stephen."

"And you to Andy, we will have to get together for lunch sometime."

"Sounds great." Andy nodded; even though she would rather pull her own teeth out.

"Looks like your marriage is off to a good start, I'm happy for Miranda." Stephen said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know, she's so great. I can hardly believe my luck. It's like I have died and gone to heaven." 

* * *

><p>Walking down Hardman Street Andy came to a halt at the kerb and looked left and then right. The road was empty and Andy weighted down with bags started to cross the road.<p>

No sooner had she stepped foot in the road then Andy heard a car horn blearing. Looking up Andy felt her jaw drop as an old convertible Mercedes Benz stopped inches from her leg. Squinting though the dust that the car had thrown up, Andy could just make out the shape of a woman.

The door to the car opened and Andy watched as one black leather stiletto was quickly followed by another. As the door shut Andy's eyes tracked up the woman's body and over a black pencil skirt and tight white blouse. A silk scarf covered her white hair and Andy's eyes wandered to the woman's face. She was older than her body would lead you believe, Andy put her age around seventy.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked as she slipped a huge pair of sunglasses off her face

"Yeah I'm fine." Andy told the old woman as she picked up the bags she had left fall to the ground.

The woman looked remarkably familiar and Andy couldn't quite shake the feeling that they had met before.

"Good." The woman said, "Would you like a ride? It's the least I can do considering I nearly killed you."

"Oh you don't have to..." Andy started to say

"Nonsense." The woman held up her hands and moved around to the back or her car. "Come on put all that in the trunk."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

With a small nod Andy did what the woman said and then climbed into the car.

The old woman turned the key in the engine and then turned to Andy with a smile.

"Now where did you say you lived?"

"Lakeview House."

For the second time that day Andy watched as the mention of Miranda's house caused a jaw to drop.

"What did you say?" the woman asked, her voice rising.

"Lakeview house, you know that fabulous house Miranda Priestly built. I'm just here getting everything in order because we have decided to move back." Andy smiled sweetly and then offered her hand to the stunned older woman. "I'm Andy, I'm her wife."

The other woman took her hand and gave it a sharp shake, "I'm Charlotte, I'm her Mother."

Andy felt her eyebrow's crawl up her forehead, now she knew why Charlotte looked familiar. Looking at the heavens Andy knew her day couldn't possibly get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**FF: Housesitter - Part 2/4**

**Author:** Widdy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Devil Wears Prada, Miranda or Andy. I also don't own the film Housesitter, unfortunately someone else does so I'm just borrowing them and I will return them after I'm done.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Feedback:** Yes feel free to feed me.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Andrea/Miranda

**Summary: **When successful architect Miranda Priestly's lover Stephen suddenly decides that their relationship is not working. Their dream house becomes nothing more than a monument to his rejection. That is until a chance encounter with a waitress turns her life upside down.

**A/N: **I have always loved the movie and I have been playing with this idea for months. I have changed some aspects to fit this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Andy bit her lip as she looked around Miranda's childhood home. It was beautiful; it was the type of home most people dream of growing up in. It was smaller than the home that Miranda had built, but just barely. Unlike Miranda's ultra-modern home, the house Andy currently found herself in harked back to a different time. Were Miranda's house was all concrete and glass. Her parent's home was all wood.

After the incident in the car Charlotte had insisted that she come here. She had tried to refuse, but there wasn't really anything she could say to deter the older woman.

Andy glanced left and smiled at the man seated in the leather wingbacked chair, in the far corner of the room. His name was Jonathan Priestly, and he was Miranda's father.

While Miranda shared many things in common with her Mother, her eyes she had inherited from her Father. Andy had felt instantly at ease with him, he had looked a little shocked at first when his wife had announced that their daughter was a lesbian and that she was her lover, but Andy had to give the man credit. He simply placed the book he was reading on the table next to his chair and told her what a pleasure it was to meet her.

Andy looked down and shook her head. She had thought her day couldn't get any worse. Now she wasn't so sure.

Andy looked up from the floor as she heard the gentle chime of china. She watched as a small dark haired woman made her way into the room and placed a silver tray upon a coffee table.

"Tea dear?" Charlotte asked as she lazily wafted a hand in direction of the woman and the tray.

Andy smiled at the woman and shook her head, "Oh, no thank you."

She watched as the dark haired maid poured two cups of tea, added cream to one and a lump of sugar to the other. The maid handed one cup to Charlotte and the other to Miranda's Father, who took the cup with an exuberant smile.

"Thank you Sarah."Jonathan said as he took the cup from the Sarah's fingers.

"Will there be anything else?" Sarah asked as she looked at her two employers.

"No, Sarah, why don't you take the rest of the day off, spend it with George." Charlotte suggested as she looked over the rim of her cup.

"Are you sure Mrs Priestly?" Sarah asked wide eyed.

It was clear to Andy that the Priestly's, well Charlotte at least, had never told Sarah she could leave early before.

"Of course." Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be here at six sharp tomorrow." Sarah said as she wiped her hands down her uniform.

Charlotte nodded, "See you tomorrow Sarah."

When the maid had gone Andy looked at each of Miranda's parents in turn.

"First I just want to say that this is entirely my fault." Andy said.

"How so?" Charlotte asked and she placed her cup back upon its saucer.

"Well, it was me who wanted to wait after Miranda just swept me of my feet. I thought it best to see if the marriage was going to work before we told our families about it." Andy smiled gently and looked at Jonathan to see if he was buying into what she was saying. Once he gave her an encouraging nod she continued. "Miranda was dead set against it, she said I was being way over cautious, she said I should just be a bit more impulsive and live in the moment."

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes. "I just want to say that you two raised the most caring and beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life and I just thank God that we met. Thank you."

"I just don't believe this." Charlotte growled.

"You don't?" Andy asked as a crease appeared upon her brow.

"No." Charlotte said with a shake of her head.

"Well..." Andy started as she scrambled to think of something to make Charlotte believe her.

"I mean I want to know what she was thinking." Charlotte glared hard at Andy and the brunette felt herself buckling under the elderly woman's intense gaze. "How can she be so insensitive, and irresponsible?"

Andy opened her mouth and was about to speak when Jonathan beat her to it.

"For goodness sake Charlotte leave the girl alone. It's not her fault." Jonathan said as he placed his cup and saucer upon the coffee table.

"I know that," Charlotte sent her husband a look of reproach, "it's Miranda, this is just like her."

"You have always been too hard on her Charlotte. It's no wonder she didn't come to us, and tell us about her sexuality and her new wife." Jonathan said the last part with a little smile and looked at Andy.

"I support the arts." Charlotte grumbled.

Deciding to keep quite Andy just watched as Miranda's parents argued about their daughter.

"That's not exactly the same as having someone who is homosexual in the family is it dear? But this isn't really about that."

"No your right. This is really about the house isn't it?"

Finding the ball thrown back into her court Andy hesitated before she quickly nodded and looked sad, "Err... yes, yes it is."

Charlotte shook her head with a scowl, "I told her it was waste of money to build that monstrosity, and I told her that it was a waste of time."

"Charlotte for God's sake let it go." Jonathan pleaded.

"She just feels awful about it Mrs Priestly and she was telling me all about it the other night, and well she just cried." Andy breathed.

Andy winced as two shocked faces stared at her. Obviously she had put her foot in it, the looks she was receiving told her that Miranda didn't cry. Somehow that didn't shock Andy.

"Did you hear that Charlotte?" Jonathan asked softly as he looked towards his wife.

Charlotte gifted him with another glare before she looked back at Andy, "I'm not deaf yet Jonathan."

"Miranda cried. I don't think I have seen that since she was in 3rd grade."

The more Miranda's parents talked about her crying the more Andy knew she probably shouldn't have laid it on so thick.

"She cried?" Charlotte asked Andy.

Knowing she had to stick with what she had said Andy nodded, "Yes."

"For God's sake Charlotte just call the girl and tell her you're sorry. I am sick and tired of not seeing her. I could drop dead tomorrow." Miranda's father said his voice holding an anger Andy had only previously seen from her Mother.

"Don't say that Jonathan." Charlotte chastised as she took another sip of her tea.

"Oh I wouldn't do that." Andy quickly said. She knew she couldn't allow Miranda's parents to contact her. Andy knew when she was on to a good thing, she didn't know how long she could hold them off for, but she had to try.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, Miranda is in an emotionally fragile place at the moment." Andy added a sigh for effect, "Why don't you let me pass on any messages."

"Ok." Charlotte nodded reluctantly. "Will you tell her..."

"Charlotte," Jonathan prompted when Miranda's Mother trailed off.

Andy watched as Miranda's Mother sighed and then placed her cup and saucer back upon the silver tray.

"Tell her; tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her, to just come home."

Andy felt her heart melt a little as she saw the look of love and hope enter Charlotte's eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy yawned and rolled over on the picnic blanket she had slept on as a loud knock disturbed her sleep.<p>

Next to the picnic blanket she was laying on sat a wine cooler and an empty magnum of champagne. Andy had found the blanket, the champagne and two glasses in the kitchen. Andy supposed Miranda had placed them there with the intention of celebrating her engagement to Stephen.

Things hadn't worked out quite like that and the items had been abandoned. Seeing no reason to waste it Andy had opened the magnum, and made herself a bed with the blanket as a mattress, her holdall as a pillow and a shawl as a cover.

Andy had always prided herself on her ability to sleep anywhere, and it appeared that the previous night had confirmed that fact. She was sure however that the alcohol had helped.

There was another knock and Andy rolled onto her back.

"Come in." Andy cried as she yawned and covered her eyes with her left arm.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out from the direction of the hallway.

Andy's eyes snapped open as she recognised the voice.

"Charlotte!" Andy cried as she lazily sat up.

"Oh there you are dear." Charlotte said as she finally found Andy.

Andy yawned and stretched.

"Morning, is it morning already?" Andy let go of her sheet and glanced down at her watch to cheque the time.

Her eyes widened as she saw the time, seven thirty. She hadn't been up this early in years; usually she slept until at least nine.

"Oh, I'm...you should..." Charlotte stuttered.

Andy stretched her arms above her head and looked towards where Charlotte stood. Miranda's Mother was holding an envelope in front of her face and was looking away from Andy.

With a frown Andy looked about. "Huh?"

"If this is an inconvenient time...?" charlotte trailed.

Andy shook her head, "No I'm fine."

"I could come back later..." Charlotte offered still holding the envelope in front of her eyes.

"No, no, I'm awake." Dropping her arms Andy smiled towards Miranda's Mother.

"...when your dressed" Charlotte finished as she pointed in Andy's direction.

Looking down Andy saw the reason that Charlotte was covering her eyes. She was nude and showing everything to anyone in sight. Andy felt her eyes widen briefly before she quickly gathered up the sheet and covered her bare breasts. "Oh... whoops."

"I just wanted to drop by and see how you were settling in." Charlotte informed Andy as she dropped the envelope from in front of her eyes.

"Oh, great." Andy smiled.

"I also wanted to give you this." Charlotte said as she extended the envelope she held towards Andy.

Andy quickly gathered the shawl around her body and pulled herself up onto her feet. She didn't know what it was that Miranda's Mother was giving her but she was intrigued.

"What it is?" Andy asked as she accepted the small rectangle of paper from Charlotte's outstretched fingers with a puzzled smile.

"It's just a little something to help you get started."Charlotte told Andy.

"Oh no, I really couldn't..." Clearing her throat Andy looked down and opened the envelope. As she freed the content Andy felt her eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

"Wow!"

Andy stared at the six figured number on the paper. Two hundred thousand dollars, Miranda parents were giving her two hundred thousand dollars. She could hardly wrap her mind around that Miranda's parents could just give her this money like it was nothing.

"Well, I know how hard it is for a young couple starting out. Even though Miranda has money, well she is our only daughter." Charlotte smiled gently.

Andy felt her heart constrict as she looked into Charlotte's green eyes. She felt her eyes tear up as Charlotte reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair away from in front of her eyes.

The older Priestly woman smiled warmly as she looked down at the cheque Andy held. "Now, let's go and spend it!" 

* * *

><p>Miranda accepted the plans from Nigel and spread them over her drafting table.<p>

"I'm selling the house." Miranda announced as she picked up her scolding hot coffee and downed a searing mouthful.

"You are?" Nigel asked as he leaned over Miranda's shoulder and looked down at the plans one of the associates had compiled.

"I am," Miranda nodded, "I'm going to sell it, payback everyone I own money to."

"That great," Nigel smiled genuinely pleased for Miranda. "So what do you think of these?" Nigel asked as he pointed at the plans.

Miranda took another sip of the coffee and looked over the plans that Nigel had handed her.

They weren't bad but Miranda could easily spot several mistakes the junior associate had made.

"Who did these? They have people exiting into a wall over here, what the hell are they teaching at college these days?" Miranda shook her head and picked up a technical pencil and started to mark up all the mistakes the junior had made.

"Really?" Nigel asked with a frown. "Jesus, I'll tell them to check their work more closely next time."

"That would be helpful, can you imagine if they had given theses to a client?" Miranda asked.

"I shudder to think about it." Nigel replied.

Dropping the pencil on parallel rule, Miranda swivelled around on her chair to face Nigel.

"Anyway, I just don't see the point in keeping the house, it's like hanging onto the past. Besides, it's a complete drain on my finances, it's empty someone could be using it." Miranda informed her colleague.

Nigel nodded and folded his arms with a frown, "So, what's brought this on?"

"That waitress, you know... the one at the bar." Miranda said as she lifted her cup towards her mouth.

"The brunette? The one who didn't speak English?" Nigel asked as he crossed his arms and adjusted his glasses with a fingertip.

"Yes, a strange but very interesting woman." Miranda nodded.

Interesting didn't really cover Andrea but Miranda didn't really want to elaborate on the specific detail. What had happened was between her and Andrea. She knew that Nigel would pounce on it like a starving lion on an antelope if he knew.

"Why bring her up. Did you sleep with her?" Nigel joked as he adjusted his glasses.

Miranda winced and looked down, "that is not relevant."

Miranda heard Nigel's laugher die in his throat as he stared at her.

"You did, didn't you?" He asked his voice faint.

She knew she couldn't lie to Nigel, he would see right through it. So Miranda just nodded, "Yes, but that's not the point."

"It isn't?" Nigel asked shocked.

Miranda shook her head and tried to divert Nigel's attention away from the fact that she had slept with another woman.

"She made me realise that I'm holding onto the past, and that I need to let go." Miranda said.

"That's great, but let's just go back to the sleeping with another woman part of the conversation." Nigel said as he tried to steer the conversation back to Miranda and Andrea.

Rolling her eyes Miranda glared at her friend, "get over it Nigel, you sleep with men."

"Everyone knows that darling," Nigel reminded Miranda, "but I thought you did too."

Miranda had thought she did to, but sleeping with Andrea had opened Miranda's eyes up to somethings she hadn't considered. She had been on the earth for fifty years and it had taken a woman half her age to give her an eye opening experience.

"I have always been open to new experiences."

"So it seems," Nigel chuckled. "We have to celebrate."

"We did that last night and look where it landed me." Miranda huffed as she pushed herself up from her chair and moved towards the waste paper basket.

"Satisfied by the looks of it." Nigel snorted to Miranda's back.

Rolling her eyes Miranda dropped her empty cup in the trash, "I woke up in the early hours of the morning, and I was completely tied up in knots."

"She was that good?" Nigel asked with a cheeky smile.

Groaning Miranda rounded her desk and flopped down in the leather chair, "Get your mind out of the gutter Nigel, I don't mean like that."

"Ok ok, so you were in anxious." Nigel said as she made his way over to Miranda's desk and sat in the other chair.

"Then I did a horrible thing." Miranda said as she looked away from Nigel and out of her office window.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"I just left." Miranda admitted.

She could instantly see the horror enter Nigel's eyes from his reflection in the window.

"Left?" Nigel asked wanting to clarify what Miranda was saying.

With a sigh Miranda elaborated, "After I slept with her I just left the apartment."

"You didn't?" Nigel breathed.

Miranda nodded her head with no small amount of shame. She still couldn't quite believe she had done it. The sun had just been rising when she had awoken naked and entwined with Andrea. The scent of their late night activities clung to her skin and the air around her. Miranda had found herself staring in horror at the other woman, she felt guilty about sleeping with her. Then she had felt angry with herself. She knew she had no reason to feel the way she did about what she had done, but she just couldn't help it.

"I did, and I know why. Stephen!"

"Stephen?" Nigel echoed.

"Yeah, you were right," Miranda looked pointedly at Stephen, "I need to close the book on that whole chapter in my life, and that starts with selling the house."

Before she could continue there was a knock on the office door and a head of dyed red hair appeared. Miranda lifted her eyebrows in question as her British assistant Emily edged her way into her office.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, what is it Emily can't you see I'm busy?" Miranda said as she lifted her hand and held it out towards Nigel.

"I'm sorry Miranda," Emily apologised, "but I have the mechanic from BMW on the phone, he says your car is ready to pick up."

Sighing Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. Her car had decided, on Tuesday that it was going to breakdown. As a result Miranda found herself using her driver Roy more than she usually did. The fact that it was ready now was great, but she just didn't have the time right now to go and pick it up.

"Have Roy go and fetch it this afternoon, I'm in a meeting so I can't go myself." Miranda instructed her assistant.

"Ok Miranda, I'll tell him straight away." Emily nodded and started to write down Miranda's instructions upon the note pad she held.

"Have him take it straight to my apartment and park it in the car park. That's all." Miranda

"Yes Miranda." Emily nodded again and then quickly exited the office to carry out her tasks.

"So, what was it like?" Nigel asked when he made sure Emily was out of ear shot.

"Nigel," Miranda frowned in disapproval, "I'm not discussing that, what I'm discussing is that you were right."

"What about?" Nigel asked confused.

"Moving on and the first step is ridding myself of all traces of what happened." Miranda said as she pointed her finger towards Nigel.

"That's great Miranda; I think your making the right decision."

Miranda only hoped that Nigel was right.

* * *

><p>Andy took a deep breath of fresh air as she strolled next to Miranda's ex-lover Stephen Forde. They had arranged the previous evening to have lunch together. Andy had wanted to refuse, but Stephen had been quite insistent. She knew when Miranda's Mother had shown up the previous morning with the huge cheque and insistent upon spending it that she was way in over her head.<p>

She had met so many people in the past few days that Andy was surprised her head hadn't exploded with all the names and the congratulations she had received.

"So what is your relationship with Miranda like?" Stephen asked drawing Andy out of her internal dialogue.

"It is great." Andy quickly responded. "We just talk, and talk, and talk."

"Really?" Stephen asked, "I never found Miranda particularly talkative."

Andy winced.

"Well we certainly talk, it's like we have a physic link. Like Chinese food." Andy said suddenly

"Excuse me?" Stephen frowned in confusion.

"Well you know like on Thursdays or something." Andy said as she spread her arms wide, "You've had a hectic day, nothing has gone right and you just think to hell with cooking. Well Miranda will just know, and come home with a huge bag of Chinese takeout."

Andy laughed to herself as Stephen's eyes widened at her lie.

"That's...amazing."

"I know, isn't she great?" Andy exclaimed with a smile.

"She sure is."Stephen flashed a weak smile back.

Andy could tell that Stephen didn't really like her, just as she could tell that Stephen was just talking to her so he could find out about Miranda. Andy couldn't help but feel amused by the fact that he really wasn't receiving any information that was legitimate.

"Look, there it is." Stephen said as he pointed at a building directly in front of them.

The Colonial Inn was a little dark blue fronted restaurant that sat in the centre of town on Main Street, a block and a half away from May's hardware store.

Andy quickly followed Stephen across the street and entered the restaurant.

The interior was exactly how Andy had pictured it in her mind. Andy couldn't help but compare it to The Sofia, even though the two were like chalk and cheese. Were The Sofia was tacky and over the top, The Colonial Inn was simple and sophisticated.

The restaurant was practically empty and within ten minutes they were seated and tucking into their meal.

Andy had to force herself to laughing along with Stephen as he told her about various aspects of Miranda's character, and uninteresting little anecdotes.

Trying to change the subject Andy closed her eyes and hummed.

"Have you finished with that?" Andy asked as she reached over with her fork and speared one of the shrimps that Stephen had left upon his plate.

"Oh that is good." Andy said as she chewed upon the tasty piece of seafood.

Andy almost laughed when she saw the flash of annoyance cross over Stephen's face.

"I'm glad that you think so." Stephen replied with a touch annoyed.

"It is, I'll have to get that next time." Andy murmured as she gently dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"So, you were starting to tell me how the two of you met." Stephen prompted as he pushed his plate aside and leaned his elbows upon the table.

Andy almost sighed, her lies were getting more and more elaborate. While she had never had a problem keeping track of the fabrications she usually told, she knew the more complex she was forced to get, the more likely it was that she would mess up.

She couldn't very well tell Stephen she had met Miranda in a Bulgaria restaurant and had slept with her after three hours; no she didn't think that would go over well. Andy knew that she had to tell a romantic story and as she gazed out at the street an idea flashed into her head.

"Oh, well, I'm crossing West First Street when this moron runs a red, plows right into me. Then takes off, we never did get the bastard." Andy said with a shake of her head.

Andy smiled to herself when she sees the shock enter Stephen's eyes.

"Oh my God, were you hurt?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded and pointed to her face, "my nose was busted, my cheek bones were cracked, my jaw was fractured and both my legs were broken. I couldn't walk and my face was all bandaged up, I looked like an Egyptian mummy."

"Sweet Jesus." Stephen breathed.

"I know." Andy agreed.

"So how does Miranda come into it?" Stephen asked not seeing how she could have met Andy.

"Well I'm getting to that. So I'm in the hospital and in the bed next to me is this woman who works in an architectural firm." Andy quickly supplied her mind working overtime as she wove her most complex lie yet.

"Right." Stephen nodded following the story.

"And Miranda came into visit and with her she had this huge bunch of flowers. And I guess she felt sorry for me on account of my looking like a mummy and the fact that I hadn't had a single visitor. So she gave me some of the flowers."

Andy licked her lips and then continued.

"So she came back the next day, and then the next and the next and the next. It wasn't like a come on or anything, I think she just enjoyed my company, because all we did was talk. During which came out that I didn't have the insurance to pay my hospital bill. So Miranda just told me not to worry about it, and it was only after she had gone one evening that one of the nurses told me that she had paid it for me."

"Miranda did?" Stephen asked with a frown of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know I was just as shocked." Andy said with a shake of her head.

"Miranda Priestly paid for your hospital bill?" Stephen asked again.

"Yep." Andy nodded, from Stephen's disbelief Andy gathered that Miranda was a bit of a scrooge.

"How long were you in for?" Stephen inquired.

"Two months." Andy supplied.

"And she just paid? How could she afford that? All her money is tied up in that house!" Stephen blurted, his mind struggling to process the information that Andy was feeding him.

"Well you know she's an architect." Andy smirked.

"Yeah, but she's just management, and she is on a decent wage, but it doesn't pay that well." Stephen supplied condescendingly.

Andy cursed herself; she didn't know how much money architects made. Thinking quickly Andy gave Stephen another smile and then extended her lie even further, "Well you know she made partner."

"She did?" Stephen asked his voice a little flat.

"Yeah, they love her over there." Andy enthused.

"They do?" Stephen's eyebrow's rose.

"Yep, anyway." Andy said as she tried to steer the conversation away from Miranda, and her phantom promotion, "She takes me home from the hospital, and she runs all these errands for me, she even pays for a nurse to come and look after me when she was at work."

"And all this time she had never seen your face, and you're still all wrapped up in the bandages?" Stephen asked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but it was great, it kind of took away all the superficial bullshit that sometimes fills those first few weeks and months when you meet someone."

"Yeah." Stephen moved his head up and down.

"So we were sitting drinking a little wine one night, and she kissed me. God, I have never been kissed like that before, and one thing led to another, and well..." Andy trailed off with a shy smile.

Stephen cleared his throat and looked down at his plate embarrassed.

"There I am in this mask of bandages, but it was incredible because I could have been anyone. Oh God Stephen, I can't tell you hot that made it." Andy said as she pressed hand to her chest and pretended like she was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Then she wants to marry me." Andy announced with a shrug of her shoulders and a small laugh of disbelief.

"You must have been shocked?" Stephen asked.

"I was," Andy nodded, "but I had fallen in love."

Andy watched as Stephen pulled on his shirt collar and then cleared his throat.

"Where did you tie the knot?" he asked and he tried to smile.

Andy returned Stephen's half smile, "Well, it was all Miranda's idea, and I have to say I loved it from the start. She proposed that we have our union blessed at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Stephen frowned in confusion

Andy nodded, "Yeah, so there I was, all in white and Miranda to, and instead of lifting the veil, the doctor unwrapped the bandages, and she saw me for the first time. She looked at me," Andy paused for effect and forced her eyes to tear up, "and I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled."

"That's beautiful..." Stephen admitted as he forced another smile and looked out of the window.

"Yeah..." Andy smothered a smile as she pretended to dab at her eyes.

Andy couldn't have asked for more, Stephen looked a little green around the gills; he had bought her story, hook, line and sinker.

* * *

><p>Miranda gently turned the wheel and glided her BMW M6 slowly up the gravel driveway that led to her house. Miranda sighed as the convertible allowed a gentle breeze to whip up her hair.<p>

Drawing the vehicle to a halt, Miranda turned off the engine, patted down her hair and opened the car door. She was just about to grab the For Sale sign that was on her back seat when something struck her as odd.

Miranda felt a frown slowly mar her brow as she glanced around the immediate area. The lawns have been mowed was the first thought that crossed Miranda's mind. The second was that the borders had been replanted, in fact the soil even looked freshly turned, and the scent of cut grass lingered in the air. Glancing back up at the house Miranda marvelled at how well it looked, the paths were clean and so was the concrete slab path and steps.

"What the hell?" Miranda muttered as she stared around her.

Leaving the sign Miranda quickly made her way up the path and the steps. Gently and quietly Miranda turned the handle and let herself into her own house. Miranda's jaw dropped as she stepped over the threshold.

Miranda couldn't help the way her eyes widened as she walked deeper into the house.

There was furniture, everywhere. As she got closer to the staircase Miranda could make out a dining table, just past that was a modular sofa, a rug and several lamps. Empty book cases lined the wall behind the sofa. As Miranda passed the dining table she glanced out of the window. Two large wooden garden loungers, complete with their own shades sat just in view while potted palms were angled tastefully against the right hand wall.

Spinning around on the spot, Miranda felt her confusion start to rise. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she had every intention of finding out.

At first she thought burglars, but how many burglars bring a line of designer furniture with them?

Stepping passed the modular sofa; Miranda detected the sound of singing coming from the back of the house.

As she made her way down the corridor that led to the kitchen Miranda slowed her steps.

As she reached the kitchen Miranda peeked around the door and was about to quickly leave when she noticed a dark haired young woman jumping up and down with a mixing bowl clutched under her arm. She was dressed in a simple white vest that clung to her torso, and a pair of yellow hot pants with a black trim.

"_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor..."_ The woman sung as she flicked her head from side to side causing her pony tail to sway.

Miranda could hardly believe what she was seeing, not only had someone apparently moved into her house but they were apparently having a great time.

"Excuse me." Miranda called out as she stepped into the kitchen.

"_Stop telephonin'_..." Andy's voice trailed off as she turned.

Miranda felt her jaw drop as she got her first full view of her houseguest.

"You?" Andy frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Miranda asked outraged. "What am I doing here? This is my house; I think the question is what are you doing here?"

Andy placed the bowl on the kitchen island and quickly moved towards Miranda.

"I got kicked out of my apartment. I would have called you for help, but you never told me where you lived or even left a number. " Andy quickly explained as she stopped next to Miranda.

"You're the waitress, Andrea!"

"Well excuse me but I thought we had been introduced." Andy huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Miranda allowed her eyes to track down Andrea's scantily clad body.

"I recognise you," Miranda admitted, "it's just the last time I saw you, you were dressed a little different."

"I wasn't dressed at all you mean." Andy supplied.

"Why are you here?" Miranda asked as she ignored Andy's comment.

Andy shrugged and walked past Miranda and headed towards the living area, "Well it was your fault."

"My fault?" Miranda asked in shock as she quickly followed Andrea.

"Yeah, it all happened so fast, apparently Lily came home early and found us, she left and then came back and freaked. Who knew she was homophobic?" Andy threw over her shoulder.

"Anyway, she kicked me out, and I had nowhere to go. Then I remembered you were talking about this house and how it was sitting empty and I thought, hey what the hell." Andy shrugged.

"Didn't you have any friends you could go to?" Miranda asked not seeing how she could have just come here.

"No, I told you the only person I knew was Lily and Doug and he's Lily's friend." Andy answered softly.

"I'm calling the police." Miranda announced as she looked around for a telephone. She was sure what Andrea was doing was criminal.

"No don't do that." Andy pleaded as she quickly grabbed hold of Miranda's hand

"Don't do that?" Miranda asked not quite believing that Andrea had the audacity to ask her not to turn her in, "You're living in my house, and I believe the term is squatting."

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Andy batted her eyelashes as she gave Miranda's hand a small squeeze.

"That's not the point." Miranda said as she pulled her hand free from Andrea's grip. She glanced around the room in disbelief; she couldn't believe the amount of expensive furniture. There was no way that a waitresses salary could get you all this. "Where did all this stuff come from anyway?"

"Roche Bobois, Vitra, some pieces are original." Andy replied offhand.

Miranda felt her eyes widen as Andy rattled of the names of two furniture suppliers who didn't produce anything that wasn't considered a design classic, and anything that wasn't cheep.

"Who the hell paid for all this?" Miranda asked as a sense of dread settled into her stomach, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what Andrea told her.

"Look..." Andy started.

Miranda nearly jumped out of her skin as something heavy impacted with her from behind. Turning quickly Miranda found herself face to face with a huge mahogany brindle and white St. Bernard.

"What is that?" Miranda asked faintly.

This situation was getting worse, not only had Andrea moved in she had furnished the place and acquired a dog.

"Oh no Patricia, bad doggy, don't jump on Miranda." Andy chastised the dog and she reached out and grabbed her collar.

"Sorry about that," Andy apologised as she gently pulled Patricia towards one of the open widow. The men are coming tomorrow to put in a dog door."

Miranda watched as Andy' shooed the St Bernard outside and then pulled the huge window closed.

A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to Miranda, "you didn't charge all this stuff to me did you?"

"No..." Andy answered evasively as she turned around.

"What the hell is happening here?" Miranda asked her patience wearing thin. She didn't know what the hell was happening and Andrea's vague answers weren't helping. So far all Miranda had found out was that she had been kicked out of her apartment.

"Just listen to me ok?" Andy asked.

Seeing no other way Miranda threw up her hands, "Go on?"

"I was hungry, so I went to Travis's Store to pick up some bread and stuff, and while I was there I heard Hazel telling Travis..."

Miranda held up her hands to halt Andrea, "Wait wait, Hazel?"

"Hazel Byron?" Andy smiled.

"You know Mrs Byron?" Miranda asked disbelievingly, this whole situation was getting beyond strange.

"Your old piano teacher, yeah, great girl." Andy grinned, "I don't know if you heard about her son Stuart, but what he put the poor woman through, just chills your blood."

With a frown Miranda waved off the comment, "just go back to the part at the grocery store, when you over heard them talking."

"So, she told him to just put her groceries on her account."

Miranda's eyes widened as a white hot spear of anger pierced her chest.

"You charged the groceries to me?" Miranda exploded as she stepped closer to the younger woman.

"Well I was hungry! I'll pay you back." Andy quickly said as she took a step back from the angry Miranda.

"How the hell did you convince him? What did you tell him?" Miranda asked her voice steadily rising. She couldn't think what Andrea must have said to get Mr Keller to give her groceries.

Andy sighed heavily, "Well I guess he was under the impression that I was..."

"Certifiable?" Miranda interrupted.

"No, I just told him to put it on our account." Andy replied cheerfully.

"Our account?" Miranda echoed faintly, Miranda knew what she heard couldn't be right, there was no way.

"It seemed harmless at the time." Andy continued as she stepped away from Miranda and walked over to the sofa.

Miranda followed her and felt her face slacken as she realised when Andrea must have told old man Keller, "you told him you were my girlfriend?"

"No..." Andy hesitated.

"No?" Miranda asked her dread increasing.

"I told him I was your wife." Andy confessed with a grimace.

"Wife?" Miranda felt her legs give a little. Miranda told herself that this wasn't happening, she told herself she was dreaming.

"Well what was I suppose to do?" Andy asked in desperation.

Miranda turned her eyes wide and her chest heaving, she was just about to let loose at Andrea when something familiar stopped her in her tracks. Miranda quickly made her way over to the far wall in the living room and stopped. "That painting!"

The beautiful piece of modern art was one that Miranda had grown up looking at.

Andy looked left and nodded, "I know is not my style, but you know what your Mother is like, I had to fight tooth and nail for half of this stuff, even then most of its a compromise."

"Wait, what did you say?" Miranda growled. No, Miranda told herself, Andrea couldn't have just said what she had said.

"Your Mother offered..." Andy shrugged.

"My Mother?" Miranda screamed as she turned from the painting and advanced on Andrea's position.

"Yeah, look..." Andy stood and quickly backed away from Miranda's advancing form.

"You told my parents we're married?" Miranda asked horrified that Andrea had told not only Mr Keller, but her parents they were married, but not only that. By proxy she had told everyone she was gay.

"Yeah..." Andy nodded.

"And they believed you?" Miranda asked shocked that her friends and parents would be so gullible.

She also couldn't believe her parents hadn't called her to ask her if it was true. They had just believed the word of a dark haired con artist.

"Yeah, why the hell wouldn't they?" Andy asked offended by Miranda's implication.

"You let my Mother buy you all this stuff?" Miranda spun around and threw her arms out. She couldn't believe Andrea's audacity.

"Yeah..." Andy tried to smile.

"I'm gonna have you strung up." Miranda spat and she stopped inches from Andrea.

Andy held up her hands as she tried to pacify Miranda, "Look, why don't you think about this for a minute?"

"What's to think about?" Miranda asked, "This is criminal. You're a criminal."

"Screw you Miranda!" Andy exclaimed as she side stepped Miranda and marched away.

Miranda laughed loudly.

"Screw me? You did, and look at where it got me." Miranda shouted after her retreating form.

Miranda watched as Andrea swiftly made her way to the front of the house and started to make her way upstairs. Half way up she stopped and sighed.

"Oh come on its not so bad." Andy said as she looked down at Miranda.

"Not bad?" Miranda asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah, everything will be fine, trust me." Andy said and then skipped up the last few steps and disappeared from sight.

Miranda didn't see how everything would be fine. Andrea had sucked everyone in; Miranda couldn't even wrap her mind around what else the young woman had been telling everyone.

"Andrea..." Miranda called out to her retreating from, "wait, wait, you can't stay here."

"Why not?" Andy's voice called from upstairs.

"I don't even know you!" Miranda bellowed as she started to follow.

Miranda ran a hand over her face as she reached the top the stairs. The door to the guest bedroom was open and Miranda could see the edge of a bed. She shook her head as she looked around from Andrea.

She eventually found her sprawled out on a king-sized bed in the master bedroom.

"Oh come on, you know me in the best possible way. Beside where the hell am I suppose to go?" Andy' asked as she rolled onto her back and pushed herself up into a seated position.

Pursing her lips Miranda shoved her hands into the pockets of her slacks. She pulled free a wad of cash and held it out towards Andrea.

"Look, I have about four hundred bucks here; just take it, it's yours." Miranda said with her eyebrows raised, "It will get you a bus ticket and room in a hotel somewhere."

Miranda knew her offer hadn't gone over well when Andrea's lips twisted and her eyes darken with anger.

"What's that? Payment for services rendered?" Andy spat as she turned her head away.

"Oh come on." Miranda persisted as she continued to hold out the money

"I don't want your God damn Money!" Andy screamed as she snatched the bills and threw them on the floor.

"No, just my God damn house, right?" Miranda screamed back angry at what was happening.

Hearing a knock on the door Miranda stormed out of the bedroom and flew down the stairs.

Flinging the door open Miranda couldn't keep the shock from her face when she met the startled eyes of Stephen. She hadn't seen him in three years, his hair was a little longer and a little greyer, but apart from that he was the same Stephen she had loved for years.

"Miranda, I just popped around to see what Andrea had done with the place. I saw your car outside and..." Stephen stepped forward and encompassed Miranda in his arms. "Congratulations Miranda, I'm so happy for you."

Pulling away Miranda laughed humourlessly. Apparently Andrea had drawn Stephen in as well. She just couldn't believe that everyone had fallen for Andrea's lies.

"Well you needn't be Stephen; do you want to tell him Andrea? Or should I?" Miranda asked as she turned and looked upwards towards where Andrea stood at the top of the staircase.

"You're a bitch." Screamed Andy from her position at the top of the stairs.

Miranda glared as Andrea turned and disappeared from sight. She didn't know how the waitress had the gumption to be angry with her. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong. She hadn't broken into someone else's home and plied her family and friends with lies.

"Maybe I should come back later?" Stephen offered uncomfortably as he took a step back outside.

Turning back to Stephen Miranda frowned. She knew she had to straighten this thing out. She couldn't let Stephen believe that she was married, let alone to another woman. "What Stephen? Wait, this isn't..."

"Look Miranda whatever it is, it's between you and Andrea." Stephen interrupted.

"Stephen..." Miranda called out as she followed Stephen as he made his way down the entrance steps.

As they reached the bottom of the steps Stephen turned and smiled at Miranda.

"Let me just say one thing. That is a wonderful woman." Stephen pointed back towards the house, "You are so lucky to have found someone like her. The relationship you two have is truly unique." Stephen smiled.

Frowning Miranda shook her head, unique didn't quite cover Andrea. "I'll say."

Stephen shook his head and looked at Miranda in amazement, "to marry a woman whose face you have never seen, until the wedding day at the hospital when the doctor removes the bandages."

Miranda closed her eyes as her jaw dropped further. She couldn't believe what Stephen had just said. In that moment Miranda knew that Andrea was crazy.

"All I can say is wow, it made me realise how wonderful you are." Stephen breathed as she stepped closer to Miranda.

Opening her eyes Miranda looked up into Stephen's blue eyes. "Did it?"

Stephen nodded "Do you know why I said no to you that day?"

"No, you wouldn't answer my calls." Miranda replied with a touch of hurt.

"I'm sorry about that," Stephen apologised as she placed his hand upon Miranda shoulder. "It's just that you scared me." Stephen admitted.

Miranda watched as Stephen looked up at the house and then back into her eyes.

"Building this house, it was just a shock. I didn't want to marry a dreamer. I have never been particularly brave, but Andrea she, she has shown me how different you are Miranda." Stephen confessed.

"How?" Miranda asked genuinely interested how the lies of the woman in the house had changed Stephen's view of her.

"Well, I can just see how she believes in you, and how it has given you a boost to do great things. I heard about your promotion."

"Huh?" Frowning Miranda didn't understand what Stephen was talking about, she hadn't received a promotion.

"Making partner, wow." Stephen smiled brightly.

Miranda bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself from screaming. The lies were getting worse. "Oh she told you about that, did she?"

"Yeah I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of her." Stephen laughed lightly.

Blinking Miranda raised an eyebrow in question, "You are?"

"Yeah." Stephan nodded with a smile.

"Stephen..." Miranda paused as she was about to tell Stephen the truth. An Andrea inspired idea suddenly entered her head. If the brunette could weave a web of lies that were advantageous to her, why couldn't she do the same?

"Yes?" Stephen asked.

Miranda smiled and lifted her hand and cupped Stephen's where it rested upon her shoulder, "There's something I think you should know."

* * *

><p>"I slept with my old girlfriend Trixie Schroeder?" Andrea cried in horror.<p>

Miranda nodded with a smirk, "yeah, it's not like you were being promiscuous, you just bumped into her one day and you were reminiscing about the good times you both had, when one thing led to another, and it just happened, only now you don't know where we stand."

"You gave me an old girlfriend and you named her Trixie?" Andy asked with a look of disgust.

"I'm a little new at this so cut me some slack," Miranda growled, apparently she wasn't as suave when it came to lying as Andrea was. "But that's the reason you left our apartment in Boston. You came up here to try and decide between me, and Trixie."

Miranda had come up with the idea when she had been standing with Stephen. As she looked at him she had realised that her feelings for him were still as strong as ever. She didn't see why she shouldn't use Andrea's little lies.

"I can't believe you told him that!" Andrea glared as she pulled the bed cover up over her face.

"I can't believe you can't believe it. You've told some whoppers yourself." Miranda growled.

"Nice ones!" Andy exclaimed as she pulled the cover off her face and frowned at Miranda.

"Andrea." Miranda said softly as she sat down upon the edge of the bed. "Andrea, I love Stephen. I have always loved him, but something went wrong and he left me. I don't think he could picture me married."

Miranda sighed, "But now, well you have shown him what a marriage to me can be like. So I think you and I can help each other."

"How?" Andrea asked concerned with where Miranda was going with this.

Glad that Andrea was willing to listen to her Miranda couldn't help with smile enthusiastically.

"Well here's the deal." Miranda started as she turned to face Andy, "We are married, but our marriage is on the rocks, and every weekend I drive up here and try so hard to try to salvage our marriage."

"And I get to stay in the house?" Andy asked as she started to take an interest in what Miranda was saying.

"Sure, why not." Miranda agreed quickly, "Meanwhile, Stephen's heart goes out to me, when everything falls into place, you and I get divorced, and I marry Stephen."

Miranda smiled and inclined her head towards Andy as she waited for her reaction. "So what do you say?"

Andy pouted before she dropped back down, "For a while there it was really a great marriage."

"Andrea." Miranda growled, she couldn't believe that Andrea would have a problem with this. It wasn't like she hadn't told some spectacular lies.

"Well it was," Andy huffed, "everything was great until you showed up."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Miranda huffed as she walked with Andrea and Patricia down the street that contained her childhood home.<p>

Andrea had been insistent that they had to come and see her parents. Miranda herself had been less than enthusiastic about seeing her Mother. The last time she had been in Charlotte Priestly's presence they had argued.

"You have to see them at some point." Andrea said as she reached down and patted Patricia's head.

Glaring at her fake wife Miranda increased her pace, pulling Patricia along with her.

"You know I think she likes you." Andy laughed.

"Funny." Miranda huffed even though Andrea was right. The huge dog had hardly left her alone since she had entered the house after Stephen's departure.

"No really." Andy smiled.

Stopping Miranda reached out and halted Andrea's progress as they came to her parent's house. Miranda sighed as she looked up at the three story suburban dream.

"Look, how is this going to play out?" Miranda asked, wanting a plan of attack were her parents were concerned. She wasn't sure what Andrea had told them and she didn't want to say something that would screw everything up.

Miranda felt her mood darken as Andy just shrugged and then skipped upon to her parent's porch. "We just go in and play it by ear."

"Great, what could possibly go wrong?" Miranda grumbled as she followed Andrea.

"Oh don't be such a grouch." Andy rolled her eyes as she took Patricia's leash from Miranda.

Taking a deep breath Miranda raised her hand and rapped her knuckled against the door.

Miranda got another surprise when the door flung open and she found herself engulfed in her Father's arms. She had expected their maid Sarah to open the door.

"Oh Miranda, you have made me so happy. You have brought home a princess." Jonathan Priestly gushed as he pulled back and smiled at Andrea over Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda forced a smiling on her face as she shot Andrea a withering look.

Miranda felt her smile fade as a small cough drew her attention. Looking over her Father's shoulders Miranda met her Mother's green eyes.

"Hello Mother." Miranda said, as her Father stepped back as her Mother approached.

Much to Miranda's surprise she found suddenly herself folded in her Mother's arms. She couldn't remember the last time her Mother had shown her any genuine affection. As her Father joined in the hug Miranda couldn't help the sarcastic smile that overtook her face.

"I see you've met Andrea."

Miranda sighed as another set of arms appeared round her. Apparently Andrea had decided that she wanted in on the family hug as well.

* * *

><p>Strolling along Miranda gazed around at the water mill, after which the town was named. The wooden Mill dated from around 1750, and one of the main tourist attractions in the town. Miranda had always loved the area surrounding the Mill, the rolling hills and trees made for a stunning setting.<p>

Patricia barked and Miranda found herself smiling down the big dog that Andrea had bought. But why she had bought a St. Bernard Miranda didn't know.

"Why did you do it Miranda?" Charlotte suddenly asked capturing Miranda's attention.

"Well..."Miranda started to answer.

"I mean I do understand on some levels." Charlotte interrupted holding up a hand, "Don't get me wrong I like her, I like her a lot, but she is something of an acquired taste. I would even go so far as to say your Father and I have grown quite fond of her."

Charlotte paused and pursed her lips, "it's just the secrecy Miranda, and I can't help but feel that is a part of our ongoing battle."

"Mother please." Miranda sighed. For a change it had nothing to do with her argument with her Mother. However Miranda couldn't tell the older Priestly woman that.

"No, it's ok Miranda, Andrea explained it all." Miranda's Mother smile.

"She has?" Miranda asked as she glanced over her shoulder to where Andrea was strolling with her Father.

"What I'm trying to say here Miranda is that I... apologise." Charlotte said softly as she looked at her only child.

"You're apologising, to me?" Miranda asked hardly keeping the shock from her voice.

"Yes." Charlotte nodded, "I won't lie, I was annoyed. You built a house, which you won't live in and you won't sell, so you end up with a mortgage and both the crazy rent of that apartment in the city."

"Mother, don't start." Miranda warned. She didn't want to hear it. She had had to put up her Mother's constant nagging were her house was concerned for three years. Today Miranda knew that it would be too much.

"I won't, because finally you have made a couple of good decisions." Charlotte smiled.

"I have?" Miranda asked cautiously. She knew she wasn't going to like whatever her Mother was going to say.

"Yes, Andrea for instance. Plus the fact that you're giving up the apartment and moving back here." Charlotte nodded and then walked on.

Miranda stopped and rounded sharply. "You told them I was giving up my apartment?"

Andrea frowned and hunched her shoulders a little as a looked of confusion crossed her face, "Err... let me think..."

Miranda's eyes widened as she stared at the woman she had formed a sort of alliance with. It appeared that she wasn't well versed in keeping track of her web of lies.

"What she told us was how sorry you were, like the other week when you cried." Charlotte said drawing Miranda's attention away from Andrea. "There is no shame in that Miranda, just as long as you don't do it too often, nobody likes an over emotional middle-aged woman."

Miranda looked at her Mother in disbelief and then back at Andrea.

"You told them I was sorry?" Miranda asked her voice rising as she forgot about their arrangement. She couldn't believe that Andrea had gone and told her parents that she was sorry for sticking to her guns were the house was concerned.

Andy shrugged, "Well you did say you regretted the situation, remember?" Andy said a touch of pleading in her voice.

"Yeah..." Miranda growled as she desperately forced herself to go along with Andrea's lies, "but I never said I was giving up my apartment."

"Sweetheart, her intentions were good." Jonathan interjected trying to calm the situation.

Miranda laughed as her Father's words made her think of how Andrea had conned them. "Her intentions, that a whole separate subject isn't Andrea?"

"Up yours!" Andy said as she flipped Miranda off.

"Oh lovely," Miranda snorted as she pointed at Andrea, "As you can see I married a real poet."

"Miranda." Charlotte glared at her daughter.

"Oh don't Mother," Miranda warned, "you don't know what she has done."

Behind her parents Miranda watched as Andy whipped around and shook her head. Ignoring her Miranda took a deep breath and forged on.

"Look, I didn't particularly want to bring this put today, but Andrea and I are separated." Miranda looked away and pressed a fist to her mouth.

"What?" Both elder Priestlys cried at the same time.

Keeping her back turned Miranda nodded, "that's the real reason she came up here."

"What are you saying Miranda?" Charlotte asked clearly shocked with what her daughter was telling her.

"I'm saying the marriage is a bust. Go ahead Mother lecture me." Miranda growled before she stormed off taking Patricia with her.

Miranda got two feet way when she heard her name being called by Andrea.

"Miranda!"Andrea called, "Miranda wait up."

Miranda didn't slow and Andy had to jog to catch up with her.

When she drew level Miranda felt her arm clasped as Andrea pulled her to a stop.

"Ok, I goofed." Andrea admitted as she stared into Miranda's eyes, "I just thought I was doing you a favour, you know being a Good Samaritan by bring you and your Mother back together, I don't see why we had to get separated because of it."

Miranda frowned as she shook her head, "No, for God's sake we separated because of Trixie."

"We did not," Andy huffed, "I came up here to sort things out, that's all. Gees, Trixie was just a onetime thing."

Miranda looked at Andrea who just frowned back at her, looked at the floor in puzzlement and then shook her head.

"Forget I said that!"

* * *

><p>"Darling?"<p>

Walking into upstairs Miranda stopped as she entered the master bedroom. Andy turned and Miranda smiled as she gave the brunette a little wave. She was positioned next to the wall with a hammer in hand. Where she stood, a picture frame had been freshly hung. As Miranda grew closer she could see it was her napkin, the one on which she had drawn a picture of the house.

"Honey, look at who Patricia and I ran into while out jogging." Miranda stepped aside with a smile and allowed Stephen to enter the room.

Miranda resisted the urge to wince as Andrea ran her eyes over her attire. Her black slacks and silk blouse were hardly made for a brisk walk, never mind a run. Miranda knew Stephen's schedule like the back of her hand. He jogged for three miles each day. She had taken a gamble as she walked with Patricia that she could intercept him.

"Oh hi Stephen." Andy smiled in greeting.

"Hey, oh look at all the furnishing." Stephen said as he glanced around the bedroom nervously.

"Great aren't they, Andrea sure has taste." Miranda smiled sweetly and she shot her temporary partner daggers over the expensive furniture she had wrangled out of her Mother.

Part of Miranda still had trouble coming to terms with the fact her parents had been so taken in by Andrea.

A strange awkward silence fell over the three as they all stood in the master bedroom like lemmings. Miranda was just about to try and break the silence when Andrea beat her to it.

"Anyone want a cup of coffee? I sure do." Andy smiled as she threw the hammer on the bed and walked towards the door.

Miranda shook her head and turned to Stephen who also declined.

Just as Andy had reached the bedroom door, Miranda heard Stephen speak.

"Oh what's through here?" Stephen asked as he wandered into the room that sat next to the master bedroom.

"Oh that the en suite." Miranda called out as she quickly followed Stephen into the bathroom.

She stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Stephen wandered around the room and then stop next to the bathtub with a smile.

"I like the tub." Stephen confessed as he ran his fingers over the granite sides.

"Notice I designed it for two." Miranda said as she took a step forward with a smile.

Stephen returned her smile and Miranda couldn't help but sink into it. He had always had the ability to pull her in with a flash of his pearly white teeth. Now was no exception.

"I'm going." Andy's voice called.

Miranda glanced over her shoulder and saw that Andrea had followed them into the bathroom.

"Yeah bye." Miranda said distractedly.

She watched as Andrea frowned in displeasure and then walk from the room in a huff.

"So you like the house?" Miranda asked as she focused her attention back on Stephen.

Stephen nodded, "its amazing Miranda, your finest work."

"I wouldn't go that far." Miranda laughed with a blush.

"I would, it's a beautiful design. Miranda," Stephen paused and stepped closer to Miranda, "I have been thinking about what you told me."

"What?" Miranda asked confused about what she had told Stephen that could have gotten him thinking.

"About Andrea, sleeping with her old girlfriend." Stephen muttered. "I could see how something like that could happen."

"You can?" Miranda asked.

"Can't you?" Stephen asked as he stepped even closer.

"Yes, it's just hard." Miranda sighed.

Stephen nodded as he placed his hands on Miranda's arms pulling her closer.

"I know, but you should really try to be more understanding of her, and forgiving. She's only human, just like the rest of us." Stephen said as his head dipped drawing Miranda closer.

However before they could make contact the door to the en suite opened and Andy reappeared.

"I forgot to ask, cream and sugar?"

Miranda nearly growled as she glared at the smiling brunette. She could see from the twinkle in her eyes and had interrupted them on purpose.

* * *

><p>Miranda and Andy waved as she watched Stephen jog backwards away from the house.<p>

"Thanks for the tour Miranda. Andy thanks for the coffee." He called as he turned back around.

"Not a problem."

"Bye Stephen." Miranda shouted and then let the smile slip from her face.

Still watching him Miranda's noticed a cloud of dust advancing towards him. As it grew ever closer she saw Stephen wave. She presumed it was a car and that was confirmed as she soon recognised it to be her Mother's old Mercedes convertible. She hadn't spoken to her parents since yesterday when she had stormed off and left them by the Mill. That being said she wasn't particularly surprised to see them, her Mother was nothing but persistent.

"Mother? Father?" As the car drew to a halt Miranda scanned the occupants. When her eyes landed on one in particular Miranda felt her jaw drop. "Oh my God."

"What?" Andy asked as she stepped closer to Miranda.

"Reverend Lipton!" Miranda swallowed hard.

"A priest?"

Miranda nodded to Andrea's question. She didn't want to know why her parents had brought their priest, although she suspected that it was to do with her announcement that her marriage was on the rocks.

After everyone had been welcomed Miranda found herself standing next to the picture window by the sofa at the back of the house, while both her parents sat on the sofa holding Andrea's hands. Reverend Lipton sat on the other end of the sofa with his hands folded within his lap.

The Reverend cleared his throat and then spoke with a smile, "In the brief time I have gotten to know Andrea, I must admit I was shocked Miranda, when you're Mother came to me and told me that you were both experiencing difficulties."

Miranda sent her Mother a withering look before she turned back to Reverend.

"You know so often a lot can be solved just by talking about what troubles you." The Reverend said as he looked at the gathered parties.

"I don't think that will help." Miranda muttered as she looked away from the window.

"Why not? I know you might think that the churches views on civil partnerships are a little dated, but we are all God's' creatures Miranda." The Reverend informed Miranda, "We could arrange to have talks, just the two of you. On a weekly basis, perhaps at the church?"

Miranda laughed and shook her head vigorously. "I'm not going to marriage counselling with this woman."

Miranda closed her eyes when she heard her Mother's shriek of disapproval.

"I'm disappointed in you Miranda." Charlotte told Miranda.

"Nothing new there then is there Mother?" Miranda asked with venom.

"You have gotten everything you want out of this relationship, and now you just want to cut the girl loose." Charlotte said ignoring her daughter's comment.

"Charlotte" Jonathan pleaded.

"No Jonathan." Charlotte turned to her husband and shook her head once and then focused her attention back on Miranda. "Marriage is different than a one night stand young lady, or at least it was in my day."

"Why the hell are you all attacking me, I'm not the one..." Miranda trailed off catching herself.

"The one who what?" Reverend Lipton asked pouncing on Miranda's slip.

"The one who made up..." Miranda stopped herself and looked around at the other occupants of the room. She desperately wanted to tell the truth, but it would mean the end to her only chance at reconciling with Stephen.

"Made up what?" the Reverend prompted.

"With... with her old girlfriend." Miranda swallowed hard, she knew Andrea was going to be furious, but they had made a deal.

"What?" Charlotte cried as she let go of Andy's hand stood up.

"Well now you know, she went a slept with her old girlfriend after we were married." Turning away Miranda had seen that Andrea was livid; she had seen the look of fury in her eyes when she had uttered the words.

"Maybe we should wait outside." Jonathan offered to the awkward silence.

Charlotte nodded as she allowed Jonathan to pull her from the room.

"This is your fault Jonathan." Charlotte informed her husband as they beat a hasty retreat.

"How so?" Jonathan asked clearly confused.

"You babied her, now she can't keep a man or a woman." Charlotte huffed.

"Shut up Charlotte."

Miranda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her parents retreating forms. Her Mother loved to blame her shortcomings upon her Father, and most of the time he accepted her complaints with good grace.

Andrea's voice drew Miranda back to the conversation.

"What?" Miranda turned with a glare.

"I was bored." Andy repeated.

"Let her speak Miranda." Reverend Lipton requested as he gave Andy his full attention.

"All I do is float around this house all day. She never lets me do anything I want to." Andy complained.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh, Andrea was the best liar she had ever had the misfortune to come across. They just seemed to flow of her tongue effortlessly.

"Try to be more specific Andrea?" The Reverend requested.

"Like... those journalism classes I wanted to take. Sometimes I just want to go to the theatre, or out for a meal, but she is always working. Like one time, she complained about my thighs, so I said great, I'll go to dance classes. Learn a skill and lose weight, but she goes, oh no it's too expensive."

"I don't believe this." Miranda cried. She couldn't believe that the waitress was making her out to be some sort of controlling tyrant.

"No, this is good Miranda." The Reverend insisted. "Purge Andrea, purge."

Andy nodded while smothering a smile, "Well for instance, those courses I want to take at the university, do you think she will let me do them? Hell no."

Glaring Miranda shook her head. She wasn't about to let Andrea get away with this. Miranda knew she had to play the brunette as he own game.

"What about the...err... tennis lessons, you quit after three weeks. It was the same with the..." Miranda paused as she desperately searched for a make-believe activity to counter Andrea's lie. "Scuba diving."

"Well yeah, is it any wonder after those comments you made about me in my wetsuit." Andy responded quickly and smoothly

"I said you looked like a porpoise." Miranda smirked.

Miranda watched as something indefinable entered Andreas's eyes.

"Is that supposed to be cute?" Andy asked.

"For God's sake, Flipper was a porpoise." Mirada responded.

"What woman in their right mind wants to be compared to Flipper?" Andy snorted.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to get carried away with the argument, "I wasn't comparing you to Flipper."

"Then what was the point of saying it?" Andy asked with raised eyebrows.

Ten minutes of arguing passed by before Reverend Lipton managed to get both women to stop. As a result Miranda found herself seated next to a smiling Andrea on the sofa.

"Ok, let's start with both of you trying to live under the same roof."

Miranda reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to but she knew she had to just go along with this until she could get Stephen and extract herself.

"Ok, let's start with you Andrea," the reverent smiled, "I want you to work on yourself discipline. I want you to try and stick with something once you have started it. Like the courses you would like to take. Miranda I have to say Andrea's idea of self improvement though education is..."

"Reverend, I can't afford to pay for her to go to university." Miranda interrupted.

"Even now you have made partner?" The holy man asked with a questioning smile.

Miranda bit her lip and looked to her left at Andrea who just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

><p>As her Mother's Mercedes pulled away Miranda turned and stormed back up the steps to the house.<p>

"Shall we gather by the river?" Miranda asked angrily, "Because that's where they are going to find your body. In pieces!"

"Grow feathers and shit in a tree." Andy called to her retreating from as she followed. "Why the hell did you have to go and bring up my sleeping with what's-her-face for in front of your parents? I was mortified."

"We made a deal." Miranda informed Andy as she rounded on her.

"That I would help you get Stephen back, not that you could disparage my reputation." Andy cried as she stood toe to toe with Miranda.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda laughed loudly, "What reputation? You're a God damn con artist!"

Taking a step past Miranda Andy walked through the front door, "Don't yell at me, we are only pretending to married." Andy turned and folded her arms across her chest. "Besides, the only one who is pulling a con around here is you, with Stephen."

"In return you have extorted free rent and a furnished house." Miranda shouted as she slammed the door shut behind her. "And now a college education!"

"And dance classes." Andy happily threw over her shoulder as she stormed up the floating staircase.

"Lest we forget!" Miranda cried as she threw her arms wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**FF: Housesitter – Part 3/4**

**Author:** Widdy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Devil Wears Prada, Miranda or Andy. I also don't own the film Housesitter, unfortunately someone else does so I'm just borrowing them and I will return them after I'm done.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Feedback:** Yes feel free to feed me.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Andrea/Miranda

**Summary: **When successful architect Miranda Priestly's lover Stephen suddenly decides that their relationship is not working. Their dream house becomes nothing more than a monument to his rejection. That is until a chance encounter with a waitress turns her life upside down.

**A/N:**I have always loved the movie and I have been playing with this idea for months. I have changed some aspects to fit this story. I have had to extend this to four parts, so everyone gets an extra part. 

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

"You what?" Nigel asked as he placed his wine glass back upon the bar and gave Miranda his undivided attention.

"I thought you would love the idea." Miranda replied offhandedly as she looked away from Nigel's questioning gaze.

"Of marriage?" Nigel asked, not understanding what Miranda was trying to say.

"Of me living with a woman," Miranda elaborated, "besides it isn't a marriage. It's a simple arrangement, in which I will share my house, in exchange for which she will argue with me in public and generally make my life look really pitiful."

Nigel adjusted his glasses, "that's marriage Miranda."

Rolling her eyes Miranda picked up her own wine glass as swirled the red liquid, "is it your mission in life you question my every decision in life?"

Nigel shrugged, "Someone has to."

"I'm a grown woman Nigel." Miranda informed her friend as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know, that's why I'm mystified." Nigel said with a shake of his balding head.

"She has agreed to help me get Stephen back."

"I thought you wanted to close the book on that chapter on your life?" Nigel asked with a frown.

"Well I changed my mind."

"God Miranda." Nigel huffed.

Glaring at Nigel Miranda drained her glass, "Nigel, I know you don't particularly like Stephen."

"Like Stephen? Miranda I can't stand the man. Who was it who wiped away your tears when he decided that a house wasn't an appropriate engagement present?" Nigel raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't exaggerate Nigel."

"Six days straight," Nigel continued, "I thought you would use up the entire western world's supply of Kleenex."

"Nigel, I love Stephen."

Nigel shook his head, "No, you just don't know any better. You have been pining after him for years."

"Oh shut up." Miranda pouted.

"No dear I will not." Nigel told Miranda with a smirk, "Enough about Stephen, I want to know all about this wife you have acquired."

* * *

><p>Miranda quickly brushed her sweaty hands upon her skirt before she opened the gate that led to Stephen's house. It was a neat two story house. It was the same one that Stephen had grown up in, and three doors down from where her parents lived. It wasn't as grand as her family's Victorian affair, and it wasn't as big, but it had a simple charm all of its own. He had inherited it when his Mother had died a few years ago and he had lived in it ever since.<p>

It had been three weeks since her deal with Andrea and things were moving slowly as far as Stephen was concerned. Andrea on the other hand seemed to be having a great time. The townsfolk, surprisingly to Miranda had taken her 'little wife' into their hearts. Every time she was forced to go anywhere with Andrea, the brunette was greeted by smiles, hugs, and waves. She even knew the town firemen by name.

As she arrived at the door, Miranda tugged on her blouse loosening it a little and ran her fingers through her hair causing her perfect styling to been ruffled. Sucking in a breath of air Miranda pinched the area around her eyes and her cheek bones.

With her ruse set in place, and looking as if she had been crying. Miranda lifted her fist and knocked on Stephen's door.

Miranda smiled as the door opened and Stephen appeared. He looked over his shoulder uncomfortably.

"May I talk with you Stephen?" Miranda caused her voice to waver as she leaned her body heavily upon the door frame.

"Err..." Stephen hesitated.

"Please, I just had a huge fight with Andrea. I came home from work and she just started in at me..." Miranda paused and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry to come here like this, I should have..."

"No, Miranda its ok, it's just..." Stephen tried to explain but gave up as he looked back over his shoulder, "why don't you come in?"

"You're sure?" Miranda responded although she started to step over the threshold.

"Yeah, please come in." Stephen stepped aside and allowed Miranda to enter his home.

Miranda shook her head and allowed her shoulder's to dip for a dejected effect.

"I don't even know even know how I ended up here, I just walked out of the house and started wandering the streets. I just wasn't thinking, because of Andrea. But before I knew it I was here, I was going to go back to the house but," Miranda turned and threw Stephen a small smile, "then I saw the light in your window and I just needed someone to talk to."

Miranda frowned slightly as Stephen nodded nervously and then looked over her shoulder again. "Miranda?"

Miranda gave Stephen her full attention.

"Andy is here."

"She is?" Miranda asked caught of guard. She felt her irritation rise. She didn't know what Andrea was doing here, but it was messing with her plan.

"You bet your ass I am." Andy's voice said causing Miranda to turn in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" "Miranda asked outraged that Andy was intruding on her attempts to get Stephen.

She was sitting at Stephen's dining table with her legs crossed and her arms folded. The clothes she was wearing weren't anything Miranda had seen before; she knew however she had paid for them. In fact she had insisted that Andrea change her wardrobe, she couldn't walk around looking like a hobo; while she was suppose to be married to her, it didn't fit the lie they were perpetrating.

Miranda suspected that her Mother had taken Andrea shopping. The two had formed some sort of strange bond over the weeks and both took every opportunity that they could to gang up on her. Miranda felt a deep kinship with her Father; she just didn't know how he put up with her Mother all these year. The only plus side was that when she had Stephen back, she wouldn't have to put up with Andrea's lies any longer. She wondered how long her Mother would stop talking to her for when the 'divorce' happened.

Looking over the now stylishly dressed young woman, Miranda's mind tracked backwards. She had interrupted her and Stephen on various occasions over the past three weeks. It had started when they had been about to kiss in the bathroom and had progressed from there. Every time Stephen visited, Andrea was around them.

"No, I think the question should be, what the hell are you doing here?" Andy asked with a jut of her head.

"Oh God!" Stephen groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Miranda could see that he was uncomfortable and that he wanted to be anywhere rather than here.

Looking back to Stephen Miranda held up her hands, "Stephen! You have to understand that I am trying so hard to make this marriage work."

"Oh that is rich!" Andy spat with a short sharp laugh.

"Rich?" Miranda barked back.

"Please! Can you two not argue? Just for one night?" Stephen asked quietly as he looked from one woman to the other.

Looking back at Andrea Miranda felt her ire rise. She didn't know why she was here, but she knew she had to use the situation. Andrea liked to lie and Miranda was fast learning how to keep up with her. Seeing that this was a moment that required a lie Miranda pounced.

"She promised she would never see her again." Miranda howled as she turned from Stephen and gazed at Andy.

Miranda watched on as corner of Andy's mouth twitched before she uncrossed her arms and pointed her right index finger into her chest. "Oh and that's my fault?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded, "it's not like its mine."

"Oh no?" Andy inquired and then focused her attention upon Stephen. "Why don't you ask Mrs Matrimony here when the last time we slept together was?"

Miranda didn't move. She could feel Stephen's eyes burning holes into the side of her face. It wasn't like she could tell the truth; they had only slept together the one time.

The only sound was that of Stephen clearing his throat nervously. She knew she couldn't keep silent, she knew she had to lie, but as she scrambled for a suitable fabrication all Miranda could draw was a blank.

Cursing Andrea for bring up the subject of sex Miranda licked her lips. "What?"

Miranda watched as Andy's eyes widened and her head nodded slightly in what she interpreted as encouragement. When she didn't pick up the baton Miranda saw Andrea's lips purse.

"You want to tell him the truth?" Andy asked Miranda.

Miranda shook her head and looked away. Andrea started this as far as Miranda was concerned she could finish it.

"Once." Andy jumped in without missing a beat, "Once, in I don't want to tell you how long."

Miranda felt Stephen's eyes on her again.

"You wanna tell him why?" Andy asks

"Me?" Miranda responded. The answer she really wanted to give was hell no.

"I'll tell you why, because our Ms Priestly lives with a little dark secret."

Both Andrea and Stephen stared at Miranda. Even Miranda couldn't stop her eyes from opening in horror as she dreaded what Andrea was going to say next. She was so unpredictable; it was like playing a game of Russian roulette. Her lies were so complex and off the wall that Miranda felt herself sinking half of the time.

"Look I really don't want to get involved..."

"Oh but your already involved. " Andy cried as she stood up from the chair she had been seated upon. "You're the secret. "

Miranda followed ever word gobsmacked as Andrea walked towards Stephen.

"Oh she's tried to overcome it god love her, she's tried to forget about you," Andy looked back at Miranda. "For a time there I thought we were really going to make it. You felt so close to me Miranda."

Andy smiled gently as she got caught up in her own lie, "We used to wash each other's hair, and everything with our relationship was just so perfect."

Miranda tilted her head upwards and sighed and she tried to imitate a look of remembrance.

"And then came Maui."

Miranda watched on as Andy turned and leaned heavily on Stephen's fireplace for support.

"What happened in Maui?" Stephen asks as he turned back to Miranda.

Miranda shook her head and held out her hand towards Andrea. "Well..." Miranda stuttered, "Andrea might as well tell it."

Feeling weak in the knees Miranda flopped down onto Stephen's sofa and stared wide eyed at Andrea's back. She knew she must be using the time to think of the next part of her lie or hoping she picks it up, well Miranda thought. It was her story, she can finish it.

"Well we went there to celebrate her promotion." Andy turned back to them and gave a sad smile, "and she was so happy then, almost too happy some might say. She was working so hard, and trying to have fun and to please me in every possible way. She would chase me into the surf and she would pull me into the cabana, we would dance and we would drink, and she would toss macadamia nuts up into the air and catch them in her mouth."

Stephen turned around as Miranda looked away with her fist pressed to her mouth.

"Breaking her tooth in the process." Andy continued before she made her way over to where Miranda sat, "We had to spend the entire last day of our vacation looking for a dentist to do an emergency crown."

Miranda looked back at Andrea as she felt the sofa dip and the brunette take her hand. "And I'll never forget holding her hand as she sat in that dentist chair, waiting for her to wake up from that gas they had given to her."

Miranda couldn't help but be impressed by Andrea's lie. She didn't know how she did it but she was like a classically trained actress, were deception was concerned.

"She had that cotton wool hanging out of her mouth. She gazed up at me," Andy paused and rolled her eyes upwards, "and she said...Stephen?"

Miranda watched as Stephen's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh... Stephen." Andy sighed angrily and dropped Miranda's hand.

Miranda adopted a look of dejection and looked towards Stephen and slowly nodded indicating what Andrea was saying was the absolute truth.

Miranda felt Andrea stand and she shifted her gaze to her.

"I came here tonight, because when you walked out that door, I had to see if this was where you would come." Andy said the last part with a hitch and then ran out of Stephen's house.

"Andrea..." Miranda called as she turned on the sofa and looked towards the front door.

"What are we going to do?" Miranda asked as she pushed herself up.

She knew she had to go after Andrea, however she didn't want to.

"Oh Miranda."Stephen breathed.

Before she could take a step however Miranda found herself in Stephen's arms.

* * *

><p>Andy took a deep breath as she swiftly made her way from Stephen's house. She had been all ready to tell a tale of how Miranda was still hung up on him, when Mirada had shown up. She had been fuming when she had heard the other woman's voice. Andy knew she could handle the situation on her own, but Miranda always complicated things.<p>

It wasn't just what she said, it was the fact that people looked to her for confirmation. Sometimes it wasn't too bad because of the fact that they could play off each other, but most of the time, things just ended up getting out of control, fast.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Andy was just thankful of the fact that they had escaped the situation relatively unscathed.

"Wait, Andrea."

Andy halted as she heard Miranda call out her name. She was the only one who called her by her full name, apart from her Mother. Glancing over her shoulder Andy watched as Miranda looked left and then right before she ran over the road after her.

"What?" Andy asked as she turned and faced Miranda.

"That was brilliant." Miranda gushed as she graced her with a huge smile.

Andy felt her heat skip as she stared at Miranda, Stephen didn't realise how lucky he was. She still found it hard to believe that Miranda would put up with everything she had done, just to get him back. Andy didn't think he was worth it. There was something about him that just oozed slime. He seemed to have a way about him, she had seen the way his eyes had lit up when she had mentioned Miranda had been promoted. She felt for Miranda, she knew Stephen was only after one thing. Her money. She knew if anyone knew what she had done they would say that was why she was here, but Andy knew it wasn't, she didn't want Miranda's money.

"I think he is defiantly starting to come around. Thank you!"

Andy shrugged with a half smile. She had made a deal with Miranda and as much as she wanted to tell Miranda to get over Stephen, she intended to honour the deal. "Hey, I'm just doing my job."

"Doing your job? Maui, the dentist, maybe you went over the top with the macadamia nuts, but I'll let that go." Miranda laughed, "My God, did you come up with all that on the spot?"

"Yep." Andy nodded. Lying was something she had become an expert at over the years; necessity had forced her hand at times.

"Jesus, you are some kind of genius Andrea." Miranda threw up her hands, "you're like the Ernest Hemmingway of bullshit."

Andy laughed as Miranda smiled at her. She had received some complements in her time, but Miranda's was defiantly one of the best.

"No, no," Miranda shook her head, "your like the Venus De Milo, you're a work of art."

"Oh, stop." Andy blushed as she waved of Mirada's praise.

"Why? It true."

Seeing that Miranda wasn't going to let her get away with not accepting the compliments Andy dipped her head, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Miranda sighed as she placed her dessert spoon upon her plate. Her Mother had insisted that both she and Andrea come for lunch. Miranda had been hesitant, but as usual Andrea hadn't given her a chance to say no. Miranda would have been angry, but after yesterday with Stephen, Miranda had acquitted to let her 'wife' have her way.<p>

"Now Miranda," Charlotte started, "your Father and I have been talking, but before you say anything I just want you to know that this isn't something we want to force on you."

Charlotte smiled as she looked from Miranda to Andrea. "What we would like you to consider is a little reception."

"A what?" Miranda asked convinced she had heard her Mother wrong.

"So many people have been coming up to us. Now that the word is out." Jonathan responded, "They have been asking what they should do. In terms of gifts and what not."

Miranda sputtered as her Father looked at Andrea and smiled.

"Gifts?" Andy asked as her eyes lit up.

Seeing this Miranda shook her head firmly, there was no way on earth she was going to let this happen. It was bad enough with the house, and the furniture, but to have her family and friends buy gifts in celebration for a wedding that never took place; it was a step too far. "Absolutely not! No gifts!"

"Miranda, why not? We aren't talking anything lavish." Charlotte frowned in disapproval.

"Lavish?" Miranda rolled her eyes, "Mother that's all you know. Remember my tenth birthday party?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes."

"An elephant Mother, you hired an elephant and half of a travelling circus." Miranda could remember the day well. She had been ecstatic at the time, now she just used it as an example of what her mother liked to call a little party.

"It was your birthday." Charlotte said with a shrug.

"Come on Miranda, where's the harm?" Andy asked as she looked into her eyes.

"Harm Andrea?" Miranda asked. There was no way she was letting them talk her into this.

Before anyone could say anymore Miranda knew she had to get out of the room. She was close to losing it. Standing up Miranda grabbed her plate and Andrea's and then marched out of the dining room and into the adjoining kitchen.

Standing at the sink Miranda took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart. She had asked herself over the past weeks if Andrea's was trying to kill her. Now she was convinced that Andrea just liked having fun at her expense.

After dropping the plates into the ceramic basin Miranda turned and headed back to the dining room to gather her parent's plates.

As she entered the room again she observed Andrea looking at her parents.

"Is this the type of thing where I can go register?" Andy asked to Miranda's horror.

"Yes, we could even go together." Charlotte offered happily.

Hearing the joy in her Mother's voice, Miranda's shoulders rose automatically as if she was defending off a blow. She couldn't believe that Andrea was doing this to her.

"Darling?" Miranda called out sweetly from her position by the kitchen.

"What is it honey bun?" Andy asked equally as sweet.

Miranda narrowed her eyes at the sudden nickname, "Don't you think you think a reception is a really horrible idea?"

Miranda held her breath as Andrea looked at the ceiling contemplating her question. Eventually she looked back down and raised her eyebrows and answered. "Nope."

Clenching her jaw Miranda painfully exhaled, "I mean this could be dangerous. Our marriage is in a very ambiguous state at the moment."

Charlotte nodded, "Which is why your Father feels, and I must say that I agree that this reception might be just what the doctor ordered. You know give this marriage a fresh start."

"I completely agree Mrs Priestly." Andy said defiantly.

Having heard enough Miranda lifted the plates from in front of her parents and headed back into the kitchen to escape her parents and Andrea's planning.

As she reached the sink Miranda heard her Mother's voice drift in from the dining room.

"That's another thing. Andrea, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, but I would like you to call me Mom."

The sound of breaking crockery filled the air.

"Miranda I hope that wasn't my best china you were breaking" Charlotte asked warningly.

Miranda hurried back into the dining room and looked at her Mother in disbelief, "You joking right? Won't even let me call you Mom."

"Oh don't be such a baby Miranda." Charlotte said as she pushed herself up from her chair.

"I'm not," Miranda persisted, "I remember how you told Aunt Kathryn that before I had been born you had been toying with the idea of making me call you Charlotte."

"I have no idea where you get these things from Miranda. Andrea shall we head into the living room?"

"Of course, and no it wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable at all." Andy smiled as she to stood and reached out and linked Charlotte's arm. "Mom."

Charlotte beamed Miranda found herself having to force a smile onto her face when her parents looked at her.

Following them into the living room Miranda was internally seething. She was not allowing this reception to happen, even if she had anger both her parents. Miranda sat upon the two-seater sofa next to Andrea and shot her a look of reproach and a warning to keep her mouth shut.

"Now, let me lay out our thinking here." Charlotte said as she sat in her chair. "Uncles, Aunts, first cousins, Andrea's parents of course, and any siblings or relatives you might have who would like to come."

"I think this is getting way to out of control."

"A marriage is bigger than two people Miranda." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, but we don't have to invite her family."

"Miranda! I didn't raise you to be so rude." Charlotte chastised, "We would like to meet them, and they are out family now."

Taking Andrea's hand Miranda gave her a small smile.

"Well, Andrea's parents are... dead." Miranda winced as Andy squeezed her hand, hard. She regretted the comment the moment she said it. She didn't know if Andrea even had parents, she hadn't taken the time to ask.

"Oh no, dear I am so sorry." Charlotte apologised softly as she turned her attention to Andy.

"It's ok, Mom" Andy loaded emphasis upon the title that Miranda's mother had asked to be called by. "They died a long time ago."

"What about other family dear?" Charlotte asked Andy, "you have a sister am I right? Travis was telling me how she lives in Toledo."

Andy nodded, "yes that right..."

"She is an alcoholic and they don't get along." Miranda interrupted and got another painful squeeze for her troubles.

"Oh..." Charlotte trailed off with a sigh of sadness.

"I just don't think a reception would be wise." Miranda insisted with a small shake of her head.

"Well..." Andy started.

Seeing her opportunity to clamp down this situation once and for all Miranda pounced.

"No!" Miranda gave Andrea a hard look and then turned back to her mother. "No." 

* * *

><p>Miranda momentarily took her eyes of the road and looked at the brunette strapped into the seat next to her. They had left her parents fifteen minutes ago and Andrea had been less than pleased. Miranda knew it had to do what she had said in her parents' house about Andrea's family. The former waitress had just got in the passenger seat and had rebuffed every offer of conversation.<p>

"You're angry aren't you?" Miranda asked as she changed gear and gently squeezed the accelerator.

"I am not angry." Andy spat though clenched teeth.

Shaking her head Miranda looked back at the road, "Well your acting like you're angry."

"I'm not." Andy instated.

Growling Miranda noticed the traffic lights had changed, she pressed the break, flung the car into neutral and coasted to a halt.

"What the hell would you have done in my place?" Miranda demanded as she glared at the red light hanging above her head.

Miranda didn't have to look right to know that Andrea was boring a hole into the side of her head.

"Miranda I told you I'm not angry, my parents are dead, my sister is an alcoholic and we hate each other's guts."

Turning her attention back the road Miranda scowled and sped off from the lights.

* * *

><p>"Did you really design this?" Nigel asked as he stared at the screen of the laptop.<p>

"Yeah." Miranda sighed heavily as she leaned back in her chair. She was exhausted.

"Jesus Miranda it's brilliant." Nigel breathed as he entered a few commands into the laptop and highlighted several areas of Miranda's design.

"I wouldn't go that far." Miranda said waving of Nigel's praise.

Nigel stepped back, "God it is so depressing to work alongside some one of your calibre, I'm just glad I don't have to compete with you on the floor anymore."

"Thanks Nigel."

"When did you come up with this?" Nigel asked as he pointed back at the screen.

"This morning, or last night I can't remember." Miranda shrugged as she pushed both her hands through her hair.

"Have you been here all night?"

Miranda nodded, "Stephen already thinks I made partner."

"Why the hell did you tell him that Miranda? Are you insane?" Nigel asked puzzled as to why she would tell such a potentially damaging lie.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't Andrea did. So what do you think? Can you show this to Irv while I go and grab a shower, something to eat and a coffee?"

"I... I can't." Nigel stuttered as he took a step backwards.

"Why the hell not, your my second?" Miranda frowned.

Nigel licked his lips and adjusted his glasses nervously, "because if I go in there and he starts raving about how ingenious the design is, Miranda I'll say I did it."

"What?" Miranda cried outraged.

Miranda watched in disbelief as Nigel nodded his head and hummed low in his throat. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her, she knew he had a ruthless streak. He had picked it up of her. Miranda had dragged him up from the bullpen of the third floor all the way to up to the twenty-fifth and senior management.

"How could you do that? Were the hell are your ethics Nigel?"

"You would do the same." Nigel responded with a raised eyebrow.

Miranda cleared her throat and dipped her head, because she knew deep down that Nigel was right. She had done somethings that she wasn't proud of in her time at the firm and she probably would take the praise if the positions were reserved. It was a cutthroat business after all.

"Beside, my ethics lay in the fact that I know this about myself so I am not going to take that in there and screw you over."

Closing her laptop Miranda stood and marched over to the door in her office, she pulled open the door and fixed Emily was a stare.

"Emily, get me someone from the printing department on the phone, and get me an appointment with Mr Ravitz."

"Today?" Emily asked as she looked up from her monitor.

Rolling her eyes Miranda shook her head, "No Emily, half an hour ago."

"Yes Miranda!"

* * *

><p>Glad that at least one person was playing by her rules Miranda turned back to her office and Nigel.<p>

Two hours later Miranda found herself walking towards Irv's office with her design in hand. The Print department had done an excellent job in the limited time she had given them. Taking a deep breath Miranda shifted the A2 piece of kappa board into her opposite hand.

She also had to give her assistant credit; Emily had somehow managed to get her an appointment with Irv. She promised herself that she would consider giving Emily a rise is she managed to somehow get the promotion.

As she got closer to Irv's office Miranda noticed a small Asian woman in a blue suit sitting behind a desk clicking away at a keyboard.

As she stopped by her desk the woman looked up questioningly.

"Miranda Priestly, I have an appointment with Mr Ravitz." Miranda responded smoothly as years of experience managed to erased most of her nerves.

She had done this before, she had managed to worm, plead and blatantly slash her way up to the position she held now. She was sure she could make partner if she was confident.

"Hang on a sec I'll just check." She picked up the phone. "Go right on in Ms Priestly, Mr Ravitz is ready to see you."

"He is?" Miranda asked shocked. She had been to see Irv twice before and on both occasions she had been sat outside his office for half an hour at a time.

"Yes." The small woman nodded.

"Ok thanks." Miranda nodded.

Thanking a deep breath she shoved down all her emotions to the pit of her stomach and forced a confident smile upon her face. Grabbing the brass handle of the door that lead to Irv Ravitz office Miranda forged ahead.

As the door opened Miranda quickly took in the expansive space her boss spent his days in. It was almost three times bigger than her office and was flooded with natural light.

"Mr. Ravitz." Miranda greeted as she noticed the small slightly balding man standing by his desk.

"Miranda you're in a lot of trouble." Irv said as he walked towards her his arm outstretched.

"I am?" Miranda asked as she accepted Irv's handshake and allowed him to steer her into the room.

"Come in, come in. Why didn't you tell me you were married?" Irv asked to Miranda's astonishment. "When someone in my company decides to tie the knot I want to know about it."

"Hi honey!"

Looking into the room Miranda struggled to keep the agitation from her face and stop her shoulders from tightening. There sitting in a chair next to Irv's desk with her legs crossed was Andrea. She didn't know why she was here, or what she was doing in Irv's office but the brunette always had some sort of plan.

"Why if this young lady here hadn't wandered up to the wrong floor, I would never have known. That Miranda is unacceptable." Irv continued as her finally let go of her hand.

Forcing out a laugh Miranda turned back to Irv, "Well things have been so hectic. It was an impulse, love at first sight, spur of the moment things, sir."

"Well you should have told me Miranda. Why Andrea and I have just figured out that her sister and my nephew both studied History of Art and Architecture at Brown." Irv beamed.

Licking her lips Miranda wanted to strangle Andrea, she had heard about how Irv had raised his nephew after his sister had passed on. He doted on him; somehow Andrea had picked up on that and found the way to his heart.

"Really?" Miranda inquired.

"Isn't that incredible?" Andy asked her eyes impossibly bright.

"Not half as incredible as meeting Miss Dunkel."

"Who?" Miranda frowned.

She resisted the urge to turn around and walk back out of the office. She didn't know who Miss Dunkel was but she was sure she had come straight out of Andrea's imagination.

"Andrea's sister." Irv supplied his brow dipped.

"Oh yeah, was that ever funny." Miranda laughed.

"You thought it was funny?" Irv asked aghast.

"Well...well, later on it was funny, and there was that incident..."

"That made me so angry," Irv interrupted, "let me shake your hand Miranda you are an extraordinary human being."

"Well she's just a great girl Andrea's sister." Miranda admitted.

"What's Andrea's sister got to do with it? I'm talking about your Mother, how you sang Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ral, bringing tears to that woman's eyes."

Miranda just nodded while she internal cringed at the lie Andrea had told, it is by far her worst. She would never sing to her Mother, she also couldn't see her Mother crying. Miranda was convinced her tear ducks had dried up sometime in the late seventies.

"There is a lot more to you than meets the eye Miranda. I always had you down as kind of a strange duck." Laughing Irv looked at Andy.

Feeling offended Miranda was about to lash back when Andrea quickly took her arm and smiled back at Irv.

"That's because she's a swan Mr Ravitz." Andy gushed as she pressed her body close to Miranda's side.

Miranda had to force another smile onto her face.

"Honey, how come you never invited Mr Ravitz over to the house?" Andy asked with a look of innocent curiosity that Miranda saw straight through. She then looked back at Irv, "My Miranda designed the most beautiful house, and it's just magnificent,"

"Did she now?" Irv smiled as he took of his glasses of and wiped the bridge of his nose.

"Hey I have the perfect idea." Andy said with a click of her fingers, "The reception."

Miranda felt her anger rise the moment the word reception left Andrea's lips. She should have known that saying no to the other woman would come back to bite her in the ass. This was just like the other woman, using the situation to her advantage. She knew that needed the promotion so she knew that she couldn't say no to whatever she was going to say.

"You know we are having a little reception next weekend why don't you come, bring that nephew of yours?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude it's a family thing." Irv blushed and waved a hand.

"Oh no imposition at all Irv," Andy smiled using all of her charm on the older man, "your more than welcome and you just wait until you see this house that she had designed. It's particularly great for entertaining."

"You should come." Miranda added after she felt Andy's elbow dig her in the ribs.

"If you sure?" Irv asked making sure he wouldn't be unwelcome.

"I am sure; Andrea's sister will be there, she is driving in from Toledo." Just as Miranda finished she felt another sharp jab in the ribs from Andrea. This one however wasn't meant in encouragement.

"Really? My nephew has been in such a slump since he lost his job at the museum, do you think your sister could cheer him up?"

"Oh you betcha." Andy added.

"Ok, we'd be honoured to attend." Irv finally agreed.

"Great." Miranda breathed already dreading the party she was being forced to throw.

* * *

><p>"I should be angry, but considering you were only trying to help me get this promotion I'll forgo ripping you a new one." Miranda shook her head as she strolled next to Andrea as they headed to her car.<p>

Irv had given her the rest of the day off so she could take Andrea home. She still couldn't believe that Andrea had charmed the old goat. He was notorious grouch and didn't take to too many people. Andrea it seemed was the exception to the rule.

"Thank you so much." Andy said with a roll of her eyes.

"So you should. Did you notice how I was right there to pick up on your cue?"

"Unfortunately." Andy noted as she glanced to her left.

Ignoring her Miranda asked, "How come you never told me your last name was Dunkel? All this time and it never even occurred to me to ask."

Andy looked annoyed, "it's Fineman."

"Fineman?" Miranda echoed.

"Well it's technically my husband's name." Andy replied with a lazy shrug.

"You're married? I thought you were gay?" Miranda asked confused by what Andrea was telling her.

"Was married, and I'm liberal."

"So Dunkel was your maiden name?" Miranda enquired trying to sort out the information that Andrea was casually giving her.

"Sort of," Andy said with a tilt of her head, "it was my Mom's name, maybe my Dad's name; I don't know he was never what you could call in the picture."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "So who do you consider your family?"

Miranda watched and Andrea's shoulder's moved up and then down.

"Let me put it this way. Who is the girl in Toledo who studied History of Art and Architecture at Brown with Ravtiz's nephew?"

"An invention." Andy replied as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't believe this." Stopping dead Miranda closed her eyes and drew in air through her nostrils. She had suspected that the fact that Andrea's sister's education had been a fabrication. That fact that she didn't exist at all was news.

Opening her eyes Miranda saw that Andrea had kept walking towards her car and was now standing looking expectantly towards her. Hitting the key fob Miranda unlocked the BMW and rounded the red convertible.

After she was settled Miranda removed her sunglasses from the glove box and slid them onto her face.

"The problem is if I do say so, is that you suck a lying Miranda, and every time you try it you get us into even more trouble."

Looking at the bane of her existence Miranda snorted, "Forgive me oh Queen of Crap. The problem right now is that you don't have any family."

"No, I don't." Andy replied softly.

Noticing the change Miranda let her anger fade a little.

"What about actual parents?" Miranda asked as she slipped the key into the ignition and turned causing the engine to come to life.

Andy moved her head from side to side, "I don't know."

Looking right Miranda pursed her lips, "did they really pass away like I told my parents?"

"I don't know." Andy repeated.

"What about your sister?" Miranda asked feeling concerned over the fact that an imaginary woman was supposed to show up at their reception.

"I don't know. Don't worry, I'll get one." Andy said as she turned and looked away from Miranda.

Not feeling reassured in the slightest Miranda threw her car in reverse and pulled out of her parking space.

* * *

><p>"I am so pleased that you to change your mind about the reception." Andy smiled as Charlotte beamed at her. "And now your sister's coming to town and the way you two are starting to get along, Jonathan and I like to think we had a hand in that."<p>

Andy sighed gently. She knew that this thing with Miranda had gotten way out of hand, but she just couldn't seem to stop herself. Every lie they both told just seemed to pile up. Andy knew if they were physical they would resemble the leaning Tower of Pisa.

Then add on to that the feelings she had started to have towards Miranda. She had always been attracted to her, the fact that she had slept with her proved that. This however was something deeper; she enjoyed spending time with other woman and even got a little excited when she knew she was on her way home. The only down part of the situation was Stephen.

"Oh now look." Charlotte suddenly said as she tried to recapture Andy's attention.

Andy pulled a face and caught Miranda's eye. The platinum haired older woman shook her head and indicated that she agreed.

"Mother no," Miranda interjected as she grimaced, "it looks like something that Granny would have had."

"I think that's a nice pattern." Charlotte said with a frown. Andy liked shopping with her. The woman did have taste; it had even been passed on to Miranda. Still the plate was hideous and wouldn't go with the house. Seeing something that would Andy picked it up and held it aloft.

"What about this?" She asked.

"Now that I like, that is us." Miranda announced as she pointed at the plate.

Amused Andy smiled at Miranda's slip; it appeared that she wasn't the only one who was getting confused by the situation. She then turned with said plate and walked to the shop counter with Charlotte in tow.

As she walked to the counter Andy didn't see Miranda start to follow and then pull up short when she realised just what she had said.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Stephen on the sofa in his living room Miranda allowed him to slip his arm around her shoulders. She had been half listening to him talk as she thought about the incident in the department store and the way Andrea had been a little distant with her when she told her that she was seeing Stephen tonight.<p>

She still couldn't believe that she had said that about the plate, it had taken Miranda a good hour to convince herself it was just a slip of the tongue and not anything deeper. Andrea's behaviour however was more puzzling, she didn't understand why she had barely talked to her after she had mentioned her plans. It wasn't like she could stay with her, she had been banished by her Mother so that she and Andrea could buy dresses for the reception. So Miranda hadn't had the time to question her.

"So Andrea didn't want to have the reception?" Stephen asked Miranda as he tried to kick start the conversation.

With a smile Miranda attempted to banish all thoughts of Andrea's mood from her mind.

"No," Miranda answered, "I was the one who convinced her, because my feeling is that a marriage is bigger than just two people. I just feel that I have to do everything I can to save it."

"That's such an admirable thing Miranda, you make a great wife." Stephen smiled winningly and Miranda felt herself melt, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Stephen, go ahead." Miranda quickly agreed.

"When you married Andrea, was it," Stephen looked down at his lap. "Maybe in a small way to get back at me? To show me what a wonderful wife you would have been?"

"That probably had something to do with it." Miranda nodded.

Stephen shook his head, "People do such foolish things at times."

"I know, when I met Andrea I think I was still on the rebound from the end of our relationship." Miranda added as she gazed into Stephen's eyes.

Miranda knew she had to use the most of this situation to get Stephen back, it was the only opportunity she would have before the reception to be alone with him. It was probably the only time Miranda knew that Andrea wouldn't be there to interrupt them.

"I'm so sorry Miranda." Stephen apologised.

Miranda dipped her head and adopted an appropriately sad look, "I know."

"No, this situation is my entire fault." Stephen held up his free hand, "If I hadn't turned you down and I had just said yes, you wouldn't be in the turmoil you are in now."

"No Stephen." Miranda said as she tried to brush of Stephen's apology, even though every word of it was true.

"It's the truth though. It was a mistake, and I haven't been happy since. The women I have dated since have made me realise how lonely I am Miranda. They don't hold a candle to you. They are crude, unsophisticated, or just plain dumb. You know some of them even lie; they make up all manner of stories to try and hold on to me. None of them are like you Miranda. I just didn't appreciate how lucky I was until it was too late."

Miranda felt Stephen's body press against her own as he leaned into her and pressed his lips to her cheek. His lips lingered a little longer before they were removed and replaced by his forehead. Miranda felt her heart hammer in her chest as his kiss ignited all the passion she held for him, all the passion she had spent three years burying. Miranda felt her breath catch in her throat as Stephen's hand cupped her breast and his lips returned only this time to her mouth.

Miranda closed her eyes and moaned deep in her throat as Stephen's fingers deftly kneaded her over sensitive flesh. As she revelled in the contact she was receiving Miranda saw a flash of brown hair and a seductive smile that didn't belong to the man who was making her moan. Miranda's eyes snapped open at the image.

"We should stop." Miranda breathed hard as she pulled away from Stephen's grasp.

"Why?" Stephen asked confused by Miranda's sudden reluctance.

"Because, I'm married Stephen and I don't want that on your conscience." Miranda lied as she ran a hand down her face. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten what she wanted and she had thought of Andrea.

"Miranda?" Stephen called after her as she grabbed her shoes and shoved them on her feet.

"Every marriage ends Stephen, but I would rather you not be directly involved." Miranda murmured as she glanced around the room making sure she had all her belonging.

"You're trying to protect me?" Stephen asked.

"Yes." Miranda said as she frowned at herself. She knew she was not only lying to Stephen, but she was lying to herself.

"Oh Miranda." Stephen smiled, "You're always thinking of me."

"I have to go." Miranda announced as she pointed to the door.

"I understand," Stephen nodded, "when will I see you again?"

Taking a deep breath Miranda turned back to Stephen, "The reception."

* * *

><p>Andy hummed to herself as she folded her own and Miranda's laundry. Everything that had been washed had been sorted, ironed if needed, folded and then placed in accordance to colour, category, and ownership.<p>

Placing each pile on top of the other Andy placed them in the laundry basket and headed upstairs.

After heading to Miranda's makeshift bedroom and placing her laundry on her bed, Andy headed to the master bedroom and started to place her own laundry into the chest of drawers that sat against the left hand wall.

So lost in her task Andy failed to hear Miranda enter the house until she heard the rapid clicking of her heels as she made her way up the staircase and into her room.

"You did my laundry?" Miranda said as she walked into the master bedroom.

"Yeah, I was doing my own, so I did yours as well." Andy replied.

Miranda smile, "Ah, well, thank you."

"No problem." Andy smiled and then looked at the bag that Miranda held in her hand. "What's that?"

"Chinese food."

"Chinese food?" Andy repeated faintly as one of her stories about Miranda came true before her eyes.

"Yeah, you were shopping with my mother, and I knew that you would be exhausted after that, I get exhausted just thinking about it so I thought what the hell I'll get take out. Did you get a nice dress?"

"You bought me Chinese food?" Andy asked still in shock about the food Miranda held in her hand. When she had told that lie it had been a little fantasy, something she had always hoped the person she loved would do.

"Yeah, did you get a dress for the reception?"Miranda asked again, "it's in two days."

Andy nodded, "oh yeah."

"Oh good, I'll just go and put this out then." Miranda turned and started to walk from the bedroom.

"Do you need a hand?" Andy called after Miranda as she threw the shirt she held onto the pile on her bed.

Miranda waved off her offer, "No, I've got it."

"Ok."

"Oh Andrea?" Miranda said as she walked back into the room causing Andy's head to look up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you not wear that stuff anymore?" Miranda pointed towards Andrea's body and the clothing she wore.

"What's wrong with it?" Andy asked as she looked down at the old vest and the ripped denim jeans she was wearing. She had picked them up on her travels, and she couldn't quite remember where they came from, but they were comfy. She didn't see the problem with it; it wasn't like she was walking around naked.

"What's wrong with it? Are you kidding can you not see?"Miranda asked the disbelief clear in her tone.

"No." Andy shook her head.

"Look, you might not believe it but you can't just walk around like that."

"Why not?" Andy asked as she gazed into Miranda's eyes. What she saw their excited her. She could see arousal. She wondered if she caused that, or if it was just a remnant from her evening with Stephen. With that last thought Andy felt her excitement dip.

"Because a lot of what you wear makes you look... pert. I have to live here to, and it's just not appropriate."

"What why?" Andy persisted; she was interested in whether Miranda was also attracted to her. She had willingly fallen into her bed.

"Because it's confusing." Miranda admitted.

"Confusing? What about these?" Andy asked with a frown, as she held up her yellow hot pants.

Miranda shook her head, "no, especially not those."

"Why not?"

"You look incredible in them." Miranda said answering Andy's silent question of whether she was attracted to her. "Just don't wear them, in fact throw them away!" Miranda demanded as she turned and fled the room with the takeout bag still in hand.

Andy couldn't help the sad smile that tugged up the corners of her mouth. Even though Miranda might be attracted to her, Miranda had told her so many time times that she loved Stephen. Andy knew that that was all it was, attraction there was no point in hoping for anything more.

* * *

><p>Walking briskly across the road Miranda brushed an imaginary piece of lint of her lapel.<p>

"Ravitz sure is pumped about meeting your family and his nephew meeting Andrea's sister." Nigel said as he smiled at a particularly pretty man who was walking past them.

Rolling her eyes at Nigel's actions Miranda gave a shake of her head, "if I can just get through this reception tomorrow, everything is gonna fall into place. Making partner, Stephen, the whole ball of string."

"You can't possibly believe you're going to pull this off?" Nigel asked as they stopped next to a restaurant and they both entered.

Walking down the steps that led to the restaurant interior Miranda looked at Nigel. "Me? Not me. Andrea. She'll pull it off, I am telling you Nigel she is some kind of genius or a savant, she had Irv eating out of her hand."

"That is impressive," Nigel admitted as he side stepped a woman on the stairs, "he's usually such a hard ass."

"I know. Even so, I want to do something for her once I have Stephen back." Miranda said.

She had been thinking about it since the night when they had shared the take away. From the surprised and happy look on Andrea's face when she had brought home the unexpected food, Miranda had instantly suspected that Andrea had had a hard life.

"Like what?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know," Miranda admitted, "I just feel bad because she will basically be homeless and I know she doesn't have a friend in the world."

"That's so nice, and so unlike you Miranda." Nigel laughed.

"Thank you for pointing that out Nigel." Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed along with her friend.

"Welcome to The Sofia my friends." The name and the voice caused the smile to slip from Miranda's face.

Turning around Miranda found herself eye to eye with the curly haired waitress who Andrea had once called a friend. The woman who had thrown poor Andrea out on the street, she had kicked Andrea out without so much as a thought as to what would happen to the girl.

Standing just behind Andrea was the bleach blonde owner of the restaurant with a large smile on his face.

"I don't want to eat here anymore." Miranda spat as she started to turn and walk back up the stairs that led to the street,

"Why what's wrong?" The waitress asked with a frown. Miranda couldn't remember her name.

Miranda turned, "Andrea."

"Andrea beautiful Andrea, where is she? You can tell her that she can come back anytime." The owner said with a huge smile.

"Yeah where is she?" the waitress asked with a matching smile.

Before she knows what she was doing Miranda found herself stepping forward with her hand raised. The next thing she knew her palm was stinging and the young waitress was in a crumpled heap on the floor holding a hand to her lip.

"You bitch, throwing a young gril like that out on the street." Miranda hissed as she looked down at the girl at her feet.

Miranda felt a tap on her shoulder and she briefly turned and looked at Nigel.

"You know what Miranda, I remember I left my phone off the hook, I better get back to the office. See you later." Nigel said before he quickly abandoned his superior and made his way up the stairs behind them.

Miranda didn't take much notice as she stared at the girl on the floor.

"Oh Lord, somebody, call for the police." The blonde owner shouted as he leaned down and grasped the girls shoulders.

"Yeah call the police for her." Miranda added.

"What wrong with you? What you talking about? What has Lily ever done to you?" the owner of The Sofia asked in broken English.

"I'm not talking about what she has done to me," Miranda bellowed, as she noted the name. "I'm talking about what she did to Andrea Dunkel."

"Huh?" Lily murmured and looked confused as did the blonde man who was pulling her up to her feet.

Miranda had a sinking feeling as she quickly scrambled for the other name Andrea had said she went by, "Err, or Fineman."

"Andrea? You mean Andrea Sachs?" the waitress asked and she pulled her hand away from her mouth a revealed a bloodied lip.

Wincing slightly at the damage she had done Miranda nodded, "Sachs, ok yeah."

"You know where Andrea is?" Lily asked as her tongue darted out towards her lip.

"Yeah, you should know, you're the one who kicked her out when you found out she was gay." Miranda replied viciously.

"I did? That's a little hard to believe." Lily shouted back the outrage evident in her tone.

"Why?" Miranda asked her bravado fading fast. She had the feeling that Andrea had fed her another lie, and like everyone else she had fallen for it once again.

"Well for one thing, I already knew and didn't give a shit, and two when I got home she was already gone." Lily informed Miranda.

"She was?" Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. She was defiantly going to kill Andrea when she got back to the house. She had made a fool of her, again.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "but that's just Andrea for you, I have known her since Toledo. What's she been up to?"

Miranda eyes opened slowly as four words stood out above the rest, "You know Andrea?"


	4. Chapter 4

**FF: Housesitter – Part 4/4**

**Author:** Widdy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Devil Wears Prada, Miranda or Andy. I also don't own the film Housesitter, unfortunately someone else does so I'm just borrowing them and I will return them after I'm done.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Feedback:** Yes feel free to feed me.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Andrea/Miranda

**Summary: **When successful architect Miranda Priestly's lover Stephen suddenly decides that their relationship is not working. Their dream house becomes nothing more than a monument to his rejection. That is until a chance encounter with a waitress turns her life upside down.

**A/N: **I have always loved the movie and I have been playing with this idea for months. I have changed some aspects to fit this story. This if the final part, I hope everyone has enjoyed the little journey. This part contains mention of physical abuse that might be upsetting to some readers if that is you them please avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>**  
><strong>

Walking through the front door Miranda made her way into the house. Scanning the immediate area Miranda quickly spotted the object of her thoughts.

"Hi." Andy smiled as she watched Miranda make her way towards the dining table.

Miranda paused briefly to place her jacket, bag and laptop upon the dining room table. As she placed her hands on her hips Miranda gazed angrily at the array of gift wrapped boxes spread all over the surface. She vowed to return each and everyone when this ordeal was over and done with.

"Look what Aunt Millie and Uncle John sent us." Andy said as she held aloft an erotic sculpture of two women.

"Nice." Miranda replied with a wince as she imagined her Aunt Millie, who was in her late eighty's buying the sculpture.

Miranda continued to watch as Andrea opened the boxes, her face lighting up like a child at Christmas with each new gift. Even though she knew what she did about Andrea, Miranda couldn't quite let go of her anger.

"I went to The Sofia for lunch today." Miranda said casually as she rounded the table and stepped closer to Andrea.

Miranda saw Andrea's body stiffen as she opened another box, "You did?"

"I did," Miranda nodded, "and you would never believe who I bumped into when I was there."

"Ronald Macdonald?" Andy replied casually as she pulled a hand blown vase from the box.

"Close." Miranda smirked, "Your ex-roommate, Lily."

Andy placed the vase on the table and licked her lips and asked, "How is Lils?"

"Oh she's great," Miranda responded as she reached out to stop Andrea from grabbing another gift. "She was worried about you though. Can you imagine her surprise and hurt when she gets home from her night out and finds you gone?"

"Didn't she get my note?" Andy asked as she pulled her hand from Miranda's grasp and walked away from the table.

"No, funny that isn't it?" Miranda asked as she followed Andrea, "What's even funnier was when I informed her of how she had walked in on us naked."

"You didn't?" Andy threw over her shoulder.

"Oh I did," Miranda nodded angrily, "and can you imagine my surprise when I slapped a perfectly innocent young waitress across the face for being a homophobe."

"You hit Lily?" Andy asked as she stopped and turned towards Miranda.

"Yes!" Miranda screamed.

"For me?" Andy asked with a small smile.

She couldn't believe that Andrea's was interested whether she had slapped her friend for her. "Yes, I slapped a totally innocent woman."

"I know," Andy nodded, "but still no one has ever done anything like that for me before.

Miranda ground her teeth and threw up her hands, "I didn't know that you had lied, but considering our track record I should never had taken what you said at face value."

She felt her anger surge as Andrea turned and walked out of one of the open windows. Miranda quickly followed; there was no way she was letting Andrea run away from this, from her.

"I just can't believe that you lied about having nowhere to go, this whole thing has been one big sham." Miranda hurled at Andrea's back.

The younger woman didn't stop and Miranda followed as she walked out onto the grassy area at the front of the house.

"Lily knows quite a bit about you Andrea." Miranda called out causing Andy to stop and bow her head.

"I don't want to talk about this." Andy said firmly.

"Why not?" Miranda questioned refusing to stop, "Lily was happy to talk, she told me all about you Andrea."

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "She could have been lying."

"She could have been," Miranda agreed, "but somehow I don't think she was. She came across as very honest, unlike you."

Miranda watched as Andrea clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white with pressure.

"You have no proof what she told you was the truth."

"That sounds like a defensive answer," Miranda tilted her head to the side, "but she didn't have a reason to lie to me."

"She could be trying to get back at me." Andy offered.

"No, she was genuinely concerned for your safety. She told me how you two grew up in the same foster home in Toledo. She told me how your Mother left you that at age six, and that from the time you were eight all you used to do was run away. She told me that no sooner had you gone, than the police were dragging you back."

"This is all very interesting." Andy noted as she started to walk back towards the house.

"She told me about Nate, your knight in shining armour." Miranda called to Andy's back causing her to stop dead. Miranda sighed as she stared at Andy's rigid back. The story that Lily had told her was anything but pleasant.

"She told me how you were seventeen and in love, she told me how he swept you off your feet and how in a week you were married and off to California."Miranda shook her head and the continued, "She told me how he had all these big plans of how he was going to open his own restaurant, but instead he ended up flipping burgers and drinking his way to an early grave."

"I'm not listing to this." Andy growled before she started to move again.

"She told me how he got you pregnant Andrea." Miranda called out softly.

"Don't" Andy stopped, turned and half warned, half pleaded with Miranda. "Please don't."

Miranda moved her head from side to side. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop. She would not allow Andrea to run away from this, she knew the younger woman had to stop running away from her past. She had to stop running away from her pain.

"She told me how when you were four months pregnant he beat you so bad that you had a miscarriage." Miranda paused, her voice trailing off as she tried to shake the image the words invoked. "She told me how he left you broken and bleeding on the floor of your apartment and if it hadn't been for the landlord looking for rent you would have died there."

Miranda stared into Andrea's eyes. She could see the raw pain that Andrea held. She knew it had always been there, she had just missed it, or been so caught up in her own little world that she had refused to see it.

"She told me how you float around the country, not staying in one place for more than a few months. She told me how you haven't touched another man since then. She told me how you weave this web of lies to protect yourself, because you think that if it isn't real you can't get hurt. How you think that no one can hurt you again, not like Nate."

Andrea looked away, "it doesn't make a difference."

"Doesn't make a difference?" Miranda asked shocked that Andrea was willing to just dismiss all that had been aired. "What difference doesn't it make? God Andrea it's the difference between fact and fiction, between real and unreal, the difference between human interaction and fucking bullshit."

Miranda watched as Andrea shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away.

"You know just for once Andrea, tell me the truth, tell me why you did all this, why did you come here?" Exasperated Miranda threw up her hands, she wasn't really angry with Andrea anymore.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to live in the picture." Andy confessed eventually, "Not just the house," Andy paused her lip quivering, "but the town, the people, the life. You have everything I have ever wanted."

Miranda didn't say anything. There was nothing she really could say.

"You have a perfect life." Miranda shook her head in disagreement as Andrea nodded.

"You do, you have parents who love you so much, and friends. I don't even know who my Father is, or if he and my Mother are alive. Everyone in town would go out of their way to help you. I grew up in a foster home; only Lils ever gave a shit about me and look at how I treated her. Seriously Miranda you don't know how lucky you are. I have never had anything like this before."

Miranda ran a hand over her face. She didn't have a perfect life, but she could see how to Andrea it would a appear that way. She was thankful for what she had, and at this moment even more so. She realised that her life could have been very different if the fates had conspired against her. While she had bemoaned the fact that Stephen had left her, Miranda knew it was a minor complaint compared to the hardships Andrea had endured.

"I really didn't intend for it to get this elaborate Miranda. It's just that everyone around here keeps treating me like I'm somebody," Andy paused and wiped a tear away from her eye, "except you."

Miranda took a deep breath as she allowed Andrea's words to wash over her. Did she treat Andrea like she was a nobody? Miranda knew that answer was one that she didn't like. Yes. She had to admit that while Andrea's lies had been fanciful and downright ludicrous as time she had never once told one that was malicious. She on the other hand had given Andrea an alcoholic Sister, an affair, and no parents.

At the time she hadn't known Andrea's story, if she had Miranda knew she could have handled the situation a little different. While the life Andrea had led didn't make up for the things she had done, it did make them understandable.

They should never have done this Miranda realised, they should never have started this. Miranda knew she would have kicked Andrea out when she first found her here. Things would have been so much simpler for them both. As it stood it was a situation they had both made, and it was a situation that they both had to escape from.

Taking a deep breath Miranda looked up. She frowned when she noticed that the object of her thoughts was missing. Calling out her name Miranda quickly flew into the house. She scanned the lower floor, checking the kitchen and laundry room. Eventually Miranda made her way up the floating staircase and hesitantly entered the master bedroom.

As she gazed around the space Miranda's eyes were instantly drawn to the old gray holdall that was sitting on the bed. Its zip was open and mounds of clothes were struggling not to burst free.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked as a sliver of panic settled in her spine.

"Catching a bus." Andy replied as she placed another pile of clothing on top of her holdall.

Shaking her head Miranda stepped into the room, "hey, this is not something you can just walk out on, not after everything we have concocted here."

Andrea ignored her and Miranda felt her panic fully rise. She couldn't let Andrea go.

"Andrea, how the hell am I suppose to get the promotion, YOU gave me? That Stephen already thinks I have. If Irv comes here tomorrow and finds that you've gone...?" Miranda trailed off as she imagined the scenario, it was horrific.

Andy paused in her packing and looked over her shoulder to the place where Miranda had just collapsed upon the bed. "Do yourself a favour Miranda, let it go."

"Let it go? We made a deal." Miranda replied softly. She just couldn't find the energy to raise her voice. It was like something was sapping her energy.

"Yeah and that also included that we get divorced." Andy reminded Miranda as she pulled free another pair of jeans and tossed them onto the bed.

Miranda knew she had to keep Andrea here, she knew she had to stop her from leaving her. She couldn't pull the thing off on her own. Closing her eyes one thing occurred to Miranda. To do what she always does when she is unsure or desperate.

Licking her lips and taking a deep breath Miranda took the plunge. "I'll pay you alimony."

"What?" Andy asked shocked at what had just been thrown into the game.

Miranda nodded slowly her eyes pleading, "Just if you stay and help me, just for the reception. I'll give you one thousand dollars a month."

"For life?" Andy laughed.

"Well yeah, or until you get remarried that's the custom isn't it?" Miranda swallowed hard as she awaited Andrea's answer.

"You're even crazier than I am." Andy said her eyes wide.

Miranda bit her lip as Andrea dropped the last of her clothing into the bag and pulled upon the zip.

"So what do you say?"

"All right, I'll stay. Just keep your money Miranda."

Miranda couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her. But it wasn't just relief that centred on the promotion and Stephen. It was relief that Andrea was staying. At some point in the past few months she had grown fond of the younger woman. Miranda's mind flashed back to the evening she had been at Stephen's, when her mind had conjured up images of Andrea. She didn't really want to think about what that meant.

"But I want you to have something." Miranda insisted as she watched Andrea walk from the master bedroom.

"I don't want your money," Andy shouted before she leaned back into the bedroom, "I will take the furniture though."

As Andrea disapeared Miranda couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself as she had to admit that when this is all over she will really miss Andrea.

* * *

><p>"Right Sarah you have everything under control here?" Charlotte asked as she scanned the hallway.<p>

"I do Mrs Priestly." Sarah the Priestly's maid nodded as she lifted up her schedule for the day.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Sarah. Her Mother had been writing those lists for Sarah for thirty years, Miranda was sure that she knew what her tasks were.

"That's wonderful dear," Charlotte smiled and then turned towards Miranda, "oh Miranda sweetheart, did you borrow a punchbowl?"

"Yeah." Miranda nodded as she handed her Mother her purse.

Miranda glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It was the morning on the reception and she was not looking forward to it. Her Mother was fussing and taking an age. Andrea had taken her car to go and find herself a sibling. It was already twelve and Miranda could feel the wall of pressure closing in. She knew if one thing went wrong today their hastily constructed house of lies would crumble.

"From Aunt Millie?" Charlotte asked as she accepted the purse and scanned her appearance in the hallway mirror.

"No," Miranda shook her head, "from Aunt Louise."

"Not Aunt Millie?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her Mother was having a go at her today of all days. She didn't need the added pressure. Who cared who she borrowed a punch bowl from?

"Don't start Mother." Miranda warned.

Miranda watched as she Mother's eyes narrowed at the tone she used.

"Well..." Charlotte started.

"Has Andrea's Sister arrived?" Jonathan interrupted dissipating a potential argument.

Miranda shot her Father a grateful look and jumped at the chance to change the subject.

"She's just gone to pick her up now." 

* * *

><p>As she reached the bottom of the stairs Andy moved her gaze from person to person. All were dressed in a similar fashion, women in red and men in black. Andy herself had dressed like them for the duration of her time spent here.<p>

A head of curls flooded her vision and Andy couldn't help the smile of familiarity that spread of her face. It was smile that always arose when she saw her oldest friend. Lily.

Navigating the tables and chairs Andy kept her eyes on the woman who was neatly placing empty wax covered bottles on each table.

Andy stopped as she was a table away. Lily was one of the most stubborn women Andy had ever met. She had been like that since they where children. She knew that the following conversation was going to be hard, general Lily was forgiving, but if she had hurt her as much as Miranda had indicated that she knew any apology she gave would be an extremely hard sell.

"Hey you."

Lily looked up from the table with a frown, "Andy?"

Andy nodded and lifted her eyebrows, "How are you Lils?"

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, not allowing Andy the opportunity to gather her nerve.

Andy took a deep breath, "I came to apologise."

"That's a first." Lily noted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Andy ran a hand through her hair as she nodded at Lily. Her friend had always been willing to forgive her transgressions. This time however Lily's body told Andy that Miranda was right and she wouldn't be so easy to forgive.

"Ok, I deserve the cold shoulder, but I never thought for a minute you would be directly affected by what I was doing."

"You never think Andy that's the problem."

"I know." Andy sighed and allowed her shoulder's to dip. Lily was right, that was her problem, and she always jumped head first into everything. First it had been Nate. Andy closed her eyes briefly against the sharp pain that stabbed at her heart. She had really loved him and he had destroyed her spirit. Now it was Miranda, she had used the situation the older woman had presented her with to construct the life she had always wanted to have. Things had back fired slightly, now she had started to have feelings for Miranda.

"You know I can accept the leaving without any notice," Lily said as she drew Andy back out of her thoughts, "because it's not like you haven't done it before, but did you have to say I was a homophobe?"

"Well it just came out," Andy hastened to explain, "I didn't mean it."

"You really are a piece of work." Lily growled angrily.

"I know," Andy readily agreed, "I'm a total bitch Lily, Miranda has already told me. I am so sorry, you can never know how much."

Andy felt tears sting her eyes. She hadn't slept well the previous night. What she had done had truly hit home, it wasn't just the fact that Miranda now knew who she really was. It was the true consequences of her actions. The situation wasn't just about her. It was about everyone she had lied to.

Lily nosily exhaled as she shook her head from side to side, "You know I never could stay mad at you. Even when you cut all the hair off my Barbie and threw it out of the window of our room."

Andy smiled painfully at the memory of a small Lily, her hair pulled into bunches, her body language exactly the same as she desperately tried to beg her forgiveness. "I was trying to make her a stunt woman."

Lily snorted and unfolded her arms, "Jesus Christ Andy, you have gone and done it this time."

"I know." Andy paused and then twisted her mouth, "Lils I need your help."

"My help?" Lily asked confused as to what Andy could need her help with.

"Yeah," Andy nodded as she took a step closer to her best friend, "this is what I have in mind..." 

* * *

><p>As her Mother parker her car next to the caterers van Miranda quickly jumped out, leaving both her Mother and Father to see to themselves. She glanced at where her Car was parked upon the grass. She had to see how Andrea got on finding a Sister before her Parents could blunder in.<p>

Swiftly moving up the steps Miranda sidestepped the stream of men and women dressed in white and black carrying boxes and trays. Miranda had wanted a simple affair, but her Mother had insisted upon having the reception catered, she had also insisted on paying much to Miranda's annoyance.

Throwing open the door Miranda quickly spotted Andrea wearing the same ripped jeans she had told her not to wear and a tight white t-shirt. She felt her mouth dry and her stomach clench as she made her way towards Andrea. She had her head thrown back and was laughing with wild abandonment at someone seated upon the sofa. Miranda didn't know why she had to be so beautiful, but it was becoming a distraction.

Miranda rushed towards and her and stopped as the person sitting on the sofa came into view.

"Miranda, you've met my Sister." Andy smiled.

"Is this a joke?" Miranda asked looking from woman to woman, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"No, Miranda Priestly, Lily Dunkel. Lily Dunkel, Miranda Priestly."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Miranda breathed as she closed her eyes.

She had really thought that if they could just get though the day, they would be fine. Now she wasn't sure they would make it though the next ten minutes.

"Nope."

"Oh God." Miranda opened her eyes and looked up. She had thought that Andrea would hire an actress of something; she didn't think she would go and get her friend from the restaurant.

"Miranda? Andrea?"

Miranda looked over her shoulder just as her Mother and Father reached them.

"Oh there you are, and this is?" Charlotte asked.

"This is Andrea's Sister, Lily." Miranda smiled brightly.

"But she's..." Charlotte started.

"Adopted." Miranda quickly said as interrupted her Mother's before she could comment on Lily's race. Andrea opened her mouth to elaborate but Miranda shook her head. She shot her a look to keep her mouth shut and just go along with it.

Miranda knew her Mother well, and as her eyes widened in understanding Miranda knew she had said the right thing. Her Mother was always raving on about all the celebrities who adopted children from different backgrounds and races. She had always been a strong believer in altruism.

"Well, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you. Lily was it?" Charlotte said with a big smile reaching a hand out towards Lily.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you to Mrs priestly." Miranda watched Lily smile as she took her Mother's hand and gave it a small squeeze and accepted a kiss on the cheek.

"Please call me Charlotte. This is my Husband, Jonathan." Lily then repeated her earlier action with her Miranda's Father.

"Ok Charlotte, Jonathan, Andy has told me all about how you and your husband have taken her into your hearts and souls." Lily smiled widely as she started to turn on the charm.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Lily's words; she was almost as bad as Andrea. What was worse to Miranda was the way a small blush rose in her Mother's cheeks.

"I'm just so glad that she and Miranda found each other." Lily continued.

"Oh so am I." Charlotte agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, what on earth happened to you lip dear?"

Miranda winced as her Mother pointed out the swollen and raised area that marred Lily's bottom lip.

"She's afraid of flying." Andy jumped in helping Lily.

"I thought you were driving here?" Charlotte asked not understanding what flying had to do with Lily's swollen lip.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but Andy answered for her, "With the reception being so short notice I insisted that she fly down here instead of driving. You know what they say; you're safer in the air than on the ground."

"Yeah," Lily laughed nervously, "I bit right through it."

"Oh," Charlotte touched her own mouth in sympathy, "I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"Oh no," Lily waved off her concern. "It will be fine in a day or two."

"Oh marvellous. Are you staying long?" Charlotte asked with a small inquiring smile.

Miranda watched as Lily's eyes widened as she shot Andy a look.

"She has to get back tomorrow, she is working on Monday." Andy supplied smoothly.

"That is a shame dear; we would like to get to know more about you and Andrea." Charlotte suddenly turned and flicked her wrist towards her handbag, "Oh Jonathan, get my camera out of my purse, I want to take a few picture."

"Mother." Miranda groaned.

"No Miranda." Charlotte glared at her daughter and then smiled towards Andy and Lily, "Let's start with one of Andy and Lily."

"But I'm not dressed." Andy said weakly as she looked down at the ripped jeans and white t-shirt she was wearing.

"Nonsense" Charlotte waved off her attempt to escape, "you look fine."

Miranda had to agree with her Mother. However in her position Andrea looked more that fine. Shaking off that thought Miranda stood and observed her Mother positioning the two women together and then accepted the camera from her Father.

Miranda suddenly found the camera thrust into her hands.

"Mother?"

"Now one of us with Lily and Andy." Charlotte insisted as she grabbed Jonathan and dragged him over towards the two women.

Miranda lifted the camera and looked at the small screen. She watched as her Mother positioned her Father next to Andrea and then took her position next to Lily. Miranda couldn't help the small stab of pain as she thought of how disappointed her Mother would be at the end of the day. Lily had been right; her Parents had taken Andrea into their hearts. They had accepted their relationship and they had treated Andrea like she was their own daughter.

Pressing the button on the top of the camera Miranda watched as the image was forever recorded.

She looked up and smiled when a familiar voice came from behind her.

Miranda turned and watched as Nigel decked out in an immaculate Armani suit came walking towards her, a bottle of red wine in one hand, and a gold gift box in the other.

Miranda handed the camera to her Father and then pointed towards Nigel. Her Father nodded and took her position.

"Nigel, you're early." Miranda smiled as she accepted the bottle and gift from Nigel.

"I know, I just wanted to get here before everyone else, I don't want to miss a thing." Nigel smirked as he glanced around the house, looking at caterers as they went about their business.

"You want to see if things collapse around me?" Miranda snorted.

Nigel laughed, "Yes."

"Thank you so much Nigel, you're such a good friend." Miranda replied sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely wife Miranda?" Nigel asked as he looked over Miranda's shoulder towards Andrea.

"You have been introduced." Miranda said with a roll of her eyes.

Miranda turned and waved a hand towards Andrea. She watched as the young brunette excused herself from her parents and Lily and made her way over. Miranda flashed Andrea a brief smile and frowned slightly when she didn't receive an enthusiastic one in return.

"Andrea, you have already met Nigel."

"So we have." Nigel nodded as he reached out and grasped Andy's hand. "Is to be called Andrea? No?"

"Yes." Andy laughed lightly in remembrance as she allowed Nigel to shake her hand.

"Nigel Kipling." Nigel said introducing himself properly.

Andy smiled, "Andrea Priestly."

Miranda sputtered as Andrea announced her surname. Nigel smirked and Andrea looked at her in concern. 

* * *

><p>Miranda frowned as she looked over the heads of the guests that were milling around the room. Miranda smiled as she met people's eyes and accepted the congratulations from family members who were ecstatic that she had finally met someone she could spend the rest of her life with.<p>

The guests had only just started to arrive and Miranda needed Andrea's help. She couldn't handle all these people on her own. A lot had already started to ask where her other half was. Something Miranda was wondering herself.

"Miranda?"

Miranda felt her agitation fade as her Mother's voice penetrated though the buzz of voices. "Mother, thank God."

"Where is Andrea?" Charlotte asked as she too looked around the room.

Miranda shook her head, "I was just going to ask you that. I'll go and look, try and keep everyone occupied."

Miranda turned away and quickly cut a path through the throng of bodies and headed upstairs. The door to the master bedroom was shut and Miranda grasped the handle. She tapped her knuckles upon the wood and then twisted the handle. To her shock she found that the door was locked.

"Andrea?" Miranda called out as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Go away." Andy's voice said as it drifted from the other side.

Miranda's eyes widened. A feeling of panic formed in her chest. There was no way that Andrea could do this to her now. First she had been going to leave yesterday, and now she had locked herself in her bedroom. Miranda didn't think she could cope with much more.

"Go away?" Miranda cried her voice rising. "We have a house full of guests get out here right now."

"Leave me alone." Andy shouted.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Miranda demanded angrily. When she got no response Miranda dropped to her knees and pressed her eye to the key hole.

"I see you." Miranda accounted.

Andrea was sitting on the bed. Miranda's eyes widened as she noticed that her body wrapped in her old grey bathrobe.

"I said go away." Andy repeated.

Miranda shook her head as she kept her eye pressed to the door's keyhole.

"Irv's going to be here any minute and Lily is going to need your help with Irv's nephew." Decide to switch tactics Miranda lost all traces of anger from her voice. She couldn't afford to have Andrea leave. "Please Andrea."

When it didn't work Miranda couldn't stop her anger from rising again. Lifting her fists Miranda started to pound on the door while she cried out Andrea's name.

That was the sight that greeted Charlotte, Jonathan, and Lily as they walked up the stairs.

"Is something wrong Miranda?" Charlotte asked concern peppering her tone.

Turning Miranda's eyes widened as she quickly pulled herself up to her feet, "Err no."

"Is Andrea in there?" Charlotte asked.

Miranda sighed moved over towards her Mother with a nod. "She won't come out, she's nervous or something."

As she finished Miranda looked down the stairs and watched as Irv Ravitz along with a tall dirty blonde haired young man entered her house. Miranda closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with both Andrea and Irv.

"Oh god Ravitz is here." Looking back at her Mother Miranda licked her lips, she didn't need this now.

"I'll be back in a minute see if you can coax her out."

* * *

><p>Andy sighed as she heard Miranda's announcement that Irv and his nephew had arrived. This was it. It was now show time. She knew she should be out there helping Miranda, but Andrea just couldn't bring herself to move. She knew if she did it was the first step to the end, and she didn't want it to be over. She didn't want the end to come. For the first time in over nine years she had started to feel happy.<p>

"Maybe you should talk to her." Andy heard Charlotte say.

"Me?" Was Lily's hesitant response.

She could just imagine what Lily's face was like. She knew her friend wouldn't know what to say. She had been less than pleased when she had shown up at The Sofia and she had dead set against helping her. It had taken her over an hour to convince Lily to help her; even then she had promised to be with her every step of the way in case she struggled.

"Yes, you."

Closing her eyes briefly Andy groaned as she thought of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Miranda bobbed up and down as she looked over the head of her guests. Miranda swore under her breath, by the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Irv and his nephew had disappeared into the crowds.<p>

Manoeuvring herself through the bodies Miranda smiled and accepted the greetings of passing friends.

As she neared the dining table Miranda slammed into the back of someone.

"Oh I am so sorry."After apologising quickly Miranda looked up and met two familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Miranda." Stephen smiles widely as he stepped closer to her body and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Stephen." Miranda breathed as she forced herself to return his smile. A day or two ago it wouldn't have been a problem. Now it was.

Stephen stepped closer to her and Miranda was reminded of how his touch had ignited her two evenings ago. She was also reminded once more of the fact that she had also thought of Andrea at the same time.

"Hey, where is Andy?" Stephen asked as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"She's in our room she won't come out." Miranda confessed as she frowned at Stephen's hand. There was no fire, no spark.

"I thought she wanted this reception." Stephen said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Miranda sighed, technically that was true. She knew the fact that she had revealed her knowledge of Andrea's past must be a contributing to the other woman's state. Andrea had wanted to run yesterday and Miranda felt slightly nervous that she still would.

Looking in to Stephen's eyes Miranda forced another smile upon her face, "Well this is what it's like with her, I try and I try."

Stephen nodded in sympathy and before he could reply Miranda heard a voice call out her name. Turning she found herself standing face to face with her boss and his nephew.

"Miranda, there you are." Irv smiled as he came to a halt.

"Mr Ravitz." Miranda greeted.

Miranda turned and smiled at Stephen. "It was great talking to you Stephen; I will catch up with you later."

As she turned back to Irv Miranda caught him pushing his chest proudly out and looking at his nephew.

"Miranda this is my nephew Walker."

Miranda smiled and looked up at Walker. He looked nothing like Irv. Were Irv was short and stout, Walker was tall and slim. His hair was blonde were Irv's had been brown when he was younger. The only thing they shared in common was their eyes. They were identical in both colour and shape.

"Nice to meet you Walker." Miranda said as she took the younger man's hand.

"And you, where is Lily?" Walker asked as she looked around the room.

"Yes Walker is anxious to meet her." Irv added.

Miranda forced out the biggest grin she could muster. She could sense an impending problem. She couldn't let them go upstairs. Not with Andrea sulking in her room. Even then she didn't think Lily could pull off talking to Walker without Andrea there to pick up on her lies. Knowing the only way she could stop a meeting between the two was to try and keep the separate. Miranda decided to take charge of the situation and steer the two men as far away from the master bedroom as possible.

"Well let's go take a look."

* * *

><p>"Err... Hello, Andy sweetheart, it's your Sister lily, we're all waiting for you..." Andy rolled her eyes as she heard Lily pause. She felt bad for having dragged Lily into this; her friend had been thrown into the deep end.<p>

"Talk to me Andy, Miranda's such a wonder full woman, with a beautiful house and a fantastic family. Tell me what wrong, what's the matter?" Lily asked confused.

"It's all going to end." Andy confessed sadly.

"What is Andy?" Lily asked even though Andy knew she knew just what she was talking about.

"You wouldn't understand Sis." Andy shouted in answer to Lily's question.

"I wouldn't understand? Your own Sister? Please Andy don't shut me out, don't leave me alone out here standing in the cold. Please Andy don't treat me like a stranger, don't treat me like someone you just picked up off the street!"

Andy blinked and looked towards the door. At any other time she would have laughed at Lily's over acting, but now it just made her mood darken.

* * *

><p>"Is one of these Lily?" Walker suddenly asked as she pulled a graduation picture from his pocket.<p>

Miranda accepted the picture as scanned the mass of faces as both Ravtiz's looked over her shoulder. She knew Lily was on the picture so Miranda found the first girl she could and pointed to her. "Oh I don't know, it's taken from so far away. I think maybe this girl."

"This girl?" Walker asked with a frown as he took the picture back.

"Yeah," Miranda nodded. "Let's go look for her in the kitchen. I wanted to show you the kitchen anyway Mr Ravitz, because in my opinion a lot of our fellow professionals forget about the Kitchen."

Miranda smiled brightly and indicating for both men to follow her. Marching down the corridor to the kitchen Miranda hopped Andrea would sort herself out soon. She didn't know how long she could keep both men occupied.

* * *

><p>Andy listened at the bangs on the door and Lily's cries for her to open it and let her in.<p>

"Put a lid on it Lils." Andy growled as she stood and moved closer to the door.

"Now Andrea your Sister is only trying to help." Jonathan voice interjected.

Andrea sighed and rested her forehead upon the door.

"I'm doing you a favour here Andy." Andrea closed her eyes as Lily's angry response reverberated through the door and around her brain.

Andy heard Lily storm off and Jonathan's voice fade as he followed her leaving Charlotte behind. Andy knew she was out of order shouting at Lily. Her friend was right; she was doing her a favour. She didn't have to be here. Andy couldn't help it; her good mood had been fading fast all day. It was like she was slowly drowning and she knew the reason was Miranda, or the fact that after today she wouldn't have her any longer.

"Andrea? I don't know the exact situation between you and your Sister or between you and Miranda for that Matter so I can't give you any advice on that. I certainly won't tell you what to do. I can only say that we love you Andrea, your family now. I don't know if that means anything anymore, but we are here for you sweetheart, if you need us."

Andy felt her tears spill over her cheeks at Charlotte's words. She loved them to and that was the problem. She had always wanted a Mother and Father who adored her. She had fallen in love with Miranda's parents. However the thing that was really killing Andrea was the fact that she had also fallen in love with their daughter. Andy closed her eyes and sobbed openly as she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Miranda Priestly.

* * *

><p>"Let me show you the garage." Miranda said pleasantly as she walked from the kitchen.<p>

"You don't think Lily is in there do you?" Irv asked.

Miranda laughed as she looked at Irv and his smiling nephew.

"No," Miranda shook her head, "I decided to have it built as part of the house, because I didn't want to ruin the overall shape. There is nothing worse than having an unrelated building floating next to a main structure."

Irv nodded agreeing with her design, "your absolutely right Miranda, how were you able to do all of this? On your salary?"

Miranda smiled as she recalled everyone who had helped her.

"Borrowing mainly. I had a little money I had saved over the years but, my Mother lent me the majority of the capital I needed. You know how close we are." Miranda smiled, as she said the last part and held up her crossed fingers.

Irv nodded and Miranda turned back to navigating. As she turned she spotted her Father looking around a slight panic in his eyes. It wasn't a look that Miranda particularly liked and she knew all was not going well with Andrea.

"Come this way Mr Ravitz." Miranda pointed towards one of the open windows. She couldn't take them past the staircase; no doubt they would hear Lily talking to Andrea.

"Ravitz?"

Miranda turned at the name and stared wide eyed at Lily. Her hair was a little airy and she was holding an empty champagne flute in her hand.

"Yes." Both Ravtiz's said as they frowned at the young woman in front of them.

"Lily Dunkel, Brown University, class of 2005."

Miranda watched as Irv's nephew straightened his back and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Walker Ravitz, this is a pleasure, you know you do look familiar." Walker said his smile firmly fixed in place.

Irv turned to her with a look of hope and pleasure. Miranda flashed him a grin. Andrea had told her about his nephews problems, Miranda couldn't help but feel they could get worse.

"I was just about to say the same myself." Lily returned his smile.

"I'm just going to say three words." Walker paused and brought his hands up to his chest, "Spring Break, Rome!"

Lily's head pulled back as an exaggerated look of pleasure spread across her features.

Miranda cursed Andrea. She looked over to where her Father had been. Now there was no sign of him.

"Ohm, what can I say It was fantastic. There we were, in Rome." Lily stopped and looked at each of them in turn, "The food, the architecture, the people, the atmosphere, it was stunning. We used to structure our days, Medieval, Renaissance, Baroque, Neoclassical, Fascist..."

Lily looked towards Walker who nodded with a smile. Miranda knew her eyes must be wide. She was stunned at Lily's knowledge of Roman architectural movements. Her heart was hammering in her chest as Lily wove a web to equal Andrea's. She didn't know what Andrea had told Lily about Walker and she certainly didn't know what Lily knew about Rome.

"Well this one day when we were visiting the Villa Doria Pamphili, we lost half of your group. There we were stuck in Rome's biggest park land looking for the other half of our little group."

Miranda felt her stomach drop, she knew that Lily had said something wrong as Walker's smile faded and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"We never lost anyone, while we visited the Villa Doria Pamphili." The younger Ravtiz's said with a little shake of his head.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lily asked outraged.

"Oh God." Miranda closed her eyes as Walker disputed Lily's lie.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah." Miranda opened her eyes and looked pleadingly towards her Mother, hoping for some good news.

"I think you should talk to Andrea." Charlotte said after she had smiled a greeting at the small party gathered at the back of the living room.

"Did you even go to Rome?" Lily asked loudly.

"Did I even go to Rome?" Walker repeated shocked.

"Lily!" Miranda warned as she stared hard at the waitress.

"Miranda!" Charlotte called as she tried to recapture her daughter's attention.

Mother!" Miranda looked back at her Mother with a frown. She didn't know what she wanted her to do.

"Sis!"

"Andrea!" Miranda called. She had never been so happy to hear anyone's voice.

Miranda looked up and felt like thanking every God when the crowds parted and revealed the dark haired woman.

Miranda took a step forward as everyone smiled and turned towards where Andrea stood. Miranda felt her eyes bug slightly as she took in Andrea's dress. She had hidden it from her for the past few days, she had asked to see it but the younger woman had refused. Now Miranda could see why. She looked stunning in a strapless blue and black Valentino dress. The contrast was amazing and Miranda found herself hypnotised as she walked towards her.

"You look Beautiful." Miranda blurted as she grasped Andrea's shoulder and pressed her lips to Andrea's cheek.

"Thank you." Andrea breathed across her ear as her hands ghosted over her back.

Miranda swallowed hard and nodded as she stepped back and allowed Andrea access to Lily and the Ravtiz's.

"You are?" Andrea asked with a smiled as she stopped next to Lily.

"This is my Nephew Andrea, Walker Ravitz."

"Walker, hi, I'm Andrea." Andy then looked and Lily, "That's not was happened at all."

"It isn't?" Lily asked.

"No, you will have to excuse Lils; she hadn't been quite right since..." Andy leaned back and made a drinking motion with her hand and then adopted a suitably sad look.

Walker's eyes widened, "Oh, I didn't know."

"It's ok." Andy smiled.

"I myself suffered when I lost my job." Walker admitted.

Deciding that she had to break up this little group AA meeting Miranda clapped her hands together and placed her hand on Irv's back and started to steer him towards the open window.

"Yeah, look Mr Ravitz, I really do want to show you the..."

Irv stopped, "Miranda, would you sing Too-Ra Loo-Ra Loo-Ral?"

"What?" Miranda asked shocked. She looked at Andrea and then back at Irv.

"This would be the perfect time; I was so moved by that story when you brought tears to your Mother's eyes." Irv confessed.

Miranda shook her head firmly, "Oh, no, no, no, I couldn't."

"Miranda it would mean a great deal to me."

Turning Miranda darted for the open window and escape. She knew if she could just make it she could get out of singing. Before she could get away however Irv grabbed a glass from a passing waitress and then pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. Miranda watched on her mouth open wide as he tapped the pen against the glass and called out for everyone's attention.

"Miranda has consented to sing a song which is very special to her and her Mother." Irv announced as everyone turned towards her and then started to clap.

Miranda closed her eyes and then opened then to see her Mother smiling at her bemused. Swallowing hard Miranda felt humiliation peppering her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Irv was asking her to sing in front of a crowd. They might be family and close friends, but she still didn't want to sing in front of them. She knew it would become the stuff of ledged, and that she would never, ever live it down.

Clenching her fists Miranda sucked in a huge breath of air. She knew there was no way out of it. She cursed Andrea and her lies, she didn't know what she had told Irv but she could just imagine what the tale of singing to her Mother had involved.

Grimacing Miranda looked towards Irv who nodded firmly.

Licking her lips Miranda cleared her throat. She told herself she could do this. It was nothing. The only problem was she only knew the chorus to the song.

Closing her mouth Miranda stared at the sea of expectant faces. She could feel the sweat gathering on her upper lip and brow. She had never felt more nervous about something in her entire life.

She had stood up in front of her peers, and she given speeches and she had delivered cutting criticism, but in that moment Miranda understood what stage fright was. Miranda opened and closed her mouth several times. Her voice just refused to come out.

Looking around again Miranda caught her Mother's eye; she smiled at her gently and nodded.

Miranda was suddenly reminded of when she was a child and her Mother had looked at her like that. Miranda had always through she had stopped when she had gotten older, now she wondered if she had just stopped looking for it.

She told herself that she could do this again, stepping towards her Mother, Miranda opened her mouth and Miranda finally let go.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an I-rish lul-la-by._"

As she the last word left her lips Miranda felt her Mother's arms engulf her as cheers and claps rang out. Miranda couldn't help the wry smile that crossed her face as gazed over her Mother's shoulder and saw Andrea beaming happily at her.

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?" Andy asked as she stared at the group lounging upon her sofa.<p>

Some of them she had met, others she hadn't. All of them she knew had been friends since they were children. Stephen was at the head laughing as he gestured with his hands.

"We were just telling Miranda stories." Stephen smiled as she looked up at her.

"Oh how fun." Andy forced a smile out.

"Miranda?" Stephen called, "Miranda?"

"Yes." Miranda said as she turned and looked at the people gathered around.

"Do you remember that time that you designed and we built that tree house when we were kids in my parents back yard. " Stephen looked at his friends and they all nodded in remembrance. "It was so incredible."

Once again Andy forced herself to laugh. She disliked Stephen intensely and as he smugly smiled Andy felt her dislike turn to hate. She had seen the way that he had laughed and looked away and mouthed the words 'how embarrassing' to his friends as Miranda had started to sing to her Mother. He was the one who should be ashamed as far as Andy was concerned. He professed to love Miranda yet he didn't offer her support, and Andy could tell he didn't really care about her.

"Miranda built me a tree house too." Andy lied and she stared in to Stephen's eyes.

"She did?" Stephen asked as his eyebrow rose sceptically.

"Yes, "Andy nodded as she glanced at Miranda who was looking towards where Lily was standing with Walker Ravitz. "It was on our honeymoon night."

"Really?" Stephen laughed.

"Yeah, in a big tree on the Boston common." Andy grinned as everyone's eyebrows got lost in their hairlines.

"And the cops didn't stop you hammering away in the middle of the Boston common?" Stephen asked his disbelief clear.

"Miranda?" Andy called her voice hardening.

Miranda turned and Andy glared at her telling her to play along.

Miranda looked down at Stephen and nodded, "well it was temporary structure, I had planning permission and hired contractors who prefabricated the panels and secured it to the tree with cable suspension."

Andy felt her heart soar slightly at Miranda's quick lie.

"Isn't she the greatest?" Andy asks as she hugged Miranda.

Stephen nodded, "Miranda? Do you remember our adventure walks?"

"Oh yeah." Miranda laughed.

"Remember that time we went looking for that crashed meteor?" Stephen chuckled.

Miranda smiled and then looked away again.

"Miranda and I adventure walked from Manhattan to Boston."Andy blurted. She knew her lies were getting ever more elaborate and unbelievable but she couldn't help it.

"Really?" Stephen's smile grew.

"Yes really."

"Well being so creative you and Miranda are obviously well suited." Stephen smirked and Andrea felt her eyes narrow. She could see in his eyes that she didn't believe a word she was saying. There was something in his body language that told her that he had stopped believing a long time ago, and he was just hanging around looking for the right opportunity to steal Miranda.

"Miranda? Did we or did we not adventure walk from Manhattan to Boston?"

Miranda looked from her to Stephen before she swallowed and then nodded. "Yes we did."

"Satisfied?" Andy asked her anger starting to rise.

She could feel everything slipping away from her. Stephen's look spoke of triumph. Andy looked at Miranda. She had been acing differently towards her since they had spoken about her past, but even before that she had been changed. It was after she had come back from Stephen's with Chinese food. Andy's stomach churned and her mind conjured up unwanted images of the two old lovers.

"I never said you didn't." Stephen said his tone condescending.

Andy turned back to Stephen and snorted. "Ha, like hell."

Stephen tilted his head to the side, "all I said is that you and Miranda are obviously well suited for each other."

Andy narrowed her eyes, "don't you think I know what that means?"

"Andrea." Miranda said as she shifted her attention back to Andy.

Andy knew she was losing her grip, but she couldn't help it. After her personal revelation an hour or so ago Andy had felt off kilter. She was in love with a woman who didn't love her. Yes she held some form of attraction but that was all. Andy wanted it to be more.

"I just said that you're both very creative." Stephen elaborated.

"Oh so in other words we're both liars?" Andy spat and glared at Miranda. She didn't see why Miranda was blind to Stephen's smugness. "I hope you listening to this Miranda."

"Darling." Miranda pleaded as people started to turn and looking at them.

"Don't defend him," Andy growled, "are you listening to what he is saying?"

"I don't hear him saying anything," Miranda shook her head and looked at her confused.

"Exactly, that exactly the problem. You don't hear and you don't see." Andy laughed as she thought about the real meaning of her words. Miranda didn't hear her heart breaking and she didn't see the love she held for her.

Andy walked away from Miranda and stopped by the dinning table. She turned and looked back at Stephen. "Don't you think I know that you're in love with my Wife?"

Stephen at the decency to look away embarrassed, "Don't you think I don't know of your sympathy for her, for having married a fruit cake like me?"

"Darling." Miranda reached out and tried to capture Andrea's hands.

Andy brushed her off and took a step away.

"Well you had your chance and you threw it away." Andy screamed as her eyes misted and her throat tightened, "You had her building your damn tree house, on your adventure walks and you had her when she built you this house and you blew it."

Andy felt tears roll unrestricted down her cheeks.

"I'm the one who found her and I'm the one who knows what she is worth." Andy cried a she pointed a shaking finger into her chest, "But you're the God damn one she wants."

The sound of breaking glass filled the air and Andy knew she had lost when she turned with a cry and knocked the gifts from the dining room table on to the floor. "You're the one she wants."

Andy looked at Stephen one more time before she turned and stormed out of the open window, leaving Miranda and everyone else standing stunned and shocked.

* * *

><p>"I better go after her." Miranda said her shock immobilising her.<p>

She could not believe what she had just witnessed. Andrea had gone berserker. She had been like a force of nature; it had been like watching some great actress give the performance of a lifetime.

Until she had walked out Miranda had found herself believing every word Andrea had said. She had been so genuine and so raw. The pain in her eyes the realness in her voice. Miranda shivered as she turned and followed the younger woman.

As she stepped outside Miranda heard her name called.

"Miranda."

Turning Miranda sighed as she looked at Irv. "Mr Ravitz, I'm sorry about this and about Lily..."

Irv shook his head and waved his hand, "Oh Walker remembers Lily, and he says she was always like that. Miranda I don't know what's going on between you and Andrea, but keep this in mind. I wouldn't have seen this house if it wasn't for that young wife of yours, and I wouldn't be offering you a place as a partner if it wasn't for this house."

With those words and a sharp nod of his head Irv turned and walked back into the house.

Miranda blinked slowly as she realised that everything she had wanted before the day began is suddenly floating above her palm. She had her promotion and Miranda also knew that she had Stephen. Everything she had dreamed of was now here.

Stunned by the turn of events Miranda turned back to the lake and slowly walked over towards Andrea.

As she drew level she glanced at Andrea. Mascara was smeared around her eyes as tears were still streaming down her face. "You are fantastic. It's miraculous, I got the promotion!"

"Do you have a Kleenex?" Andy asked her voice soft.

"Oh yeah," Miranda pulled a piece of silk from her jacket pocket and handed it to Andrea.

"I was really starting to panic in there; it was all looking so hopeless. Between Stephen, and your Sister. I mean Lily." Miranda looked at Andrea as she dabbed her eyes with the piece of red silk, "You... in just one stroke you fixed everything. Maybe smashing the gifts and all was a bit over the top and all, but who am I to complain. You did it Andrea, you really did it."

Miranda laughed to herself as she contemplated what it all meant. Her life would change now she had the promotion. She knew she owed everything to the woman next to her.

"I really think we can make this marriage work." Andy suddenly announced as she turned to face Miranda.

Looking at Andrea Miranda couldn't help the frown that marred her brow, "What?"

"Well you heard me damn it. I want it to. I really think that we should give this a go."

Miranda shook her head as she looked at Andrea dumb struck. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Andrea was serious.

"Was Maui nothing to you, or Trixie, the way we worked though that, I mean ok we had to go to counselling and I'm not saying that everything was easy, or is perfect, but I really think that we have something that is worth saving."

"What marriage?" Miranda asked utterly confused by Andrea's behaviour. She didn't understand what was happening.

Andrea smiled sadly, turned and started to walk away from her.

"Andrea." Miranda called as she took a step following the younger woman.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"Andrea!" Miranda called again as she watched Andrea stop by a catering van and talk to one of the drivers. He nodded and then Andrea rounded the van and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Andrea!"

The van slowly made its way down the driveway, taking Andrea with it much to Miranda's dismay. Miranda felt her shoulders slump as she realised that Andy had meant every word she had said to Stephen.

Bringing a hand up to her face Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind furiously tried to come up with a reason for why Andrea would say the things she had said. Miranda's thoughts suddenly flashed back to the look Andrea had given her when she had brought her the take out. She had pretended not to notice at the time, but there had been joy and hope there.

Then when she had offered her alimony there had been surprise and bemusement and anger. She didn't blame her. Andrea had never said she had wanted anything from her part from a roof over her head. Then came today. It had been a disaster from the start. First Andrea had locked herself in her room. Then she had come out and saved the day only to lose her temper at Stephen. No, Miranda corrected herself, she had been the reason Andrea had lost her temper.

Something had happened between them, Miranda was just realising that. Something had been established between them, some sort of connection. They had been living together like a couple, and at some point Andrea had started to believe that they could be a couple. At times Miranda herself had found herself slipping into this pattern at times.

"Miranda?"

Miranda laughed and shook her head as she stared down the drive way. Standing behind her was the man she had wanted for years, and now she wanted nothing more than for him to go away.

"She left me." Miranda admitted keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the driveway.

Part of her was praying that the van would suddenly come back up the drive way and Andrea would jump back out and come running back to her.

"I know Miranda." Stephen said as he stepped closer.

"Everything was going along fine." Miranda murmured to herself.

"You tried Miranda, you did your best."

Miranda shook her head and turned around, "You don't understand."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Stephen offered.

"I was always honest with her; I always told her the truth, about you, about everything."

Stephen nodded, and then smiled slightly, "Miranda? Was it really true about the way you met her in the hospital and the way you and she got married? Oh and the trip to Maui? Building her that tree house?"

Miranda sniffed and blinked back tears as Stephen started to rattles of the lies that Andrea told. Miranda closed her eyes as she was reminded of how crazy and unpredictable Andrea was. When she told her lies, it was like everything really happened. Miranda had listened to some of them and actually visualised the events. She had turned her life from a miserable hum into a vibrant and bright crescendo.

Miranda had enjoyed her company from day one. There was a captivating aura about her. As she had stared down the drive way Miranda knew she would miss her. She hadn't been gone five minutes and already Miranda felt like someone had ripped her heart out. When Stephen had said no Miranda had felt pain and disappointment, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Miranda blinked as moisture gathered in her eyes. It had taken days for Nigel to coax a tear from her about Stephen, when it came then it had been a flood. Now she didn't need any encouragement. Her tears for Andrea and what she was losing flowed freely.

"Miranda?"

"Look at me, I'm crying. I am really crying for her." Miranda sobbed as Stephen stepped forward and folded her in his arms. Miranda had told Stephen that he didn't understand why she was crying, but she didn't really understand herself. Closing her eyes Miranda shook her head. It wasn't like she had lost the love of her life.

As the words echoed around her mind Miranda's eyes suddenly snapped open. Miranda groaned deep in her throat as she realised that was exactly what she had lost. Miranda cursed herself as she realised what an idiot she had been. At some point she had fallen in love with Andrea, and at some point Andrea had started to love her back. She had even tried to fight for her, but she had been too stupid and to dense to see what was right in front of her.

"Of course you are. Miranda just tell me the truth."

Miranda pulled back and stared up at Stephen. As she looked at him Miranda saw him for the first time, really saw him. He didn't care about her. She was crying and there was no real concern in his voice. Even his question and been about whether Andrea had told the truth. Miranda couldn't believe that all he was interested in was getting to admit that she and Andrea had lied.

Andrea had never been like that. She had never said anything nasty about Stephen, even her lies hadn't meant to cause her trouble. Like the younger woman had said they had just gotten out of hand. Miranda could now see that all Stephen was interested in was whether or not he is right.

Shaking her head Miranda wondered what she had ever seen in him. Pulling away from him Miranda shrugged off his hands.

"Stephen?"

"Yes." He answered with a small smile of triumph.

"Everything she said was true."

Miranda felt a small stab of triumph as Stephen's eyes widened and his face slackened with shock.

Turning away from him Miranda started to run towards her car. She only knew one thing, she had to find Andrea and she had to do everything she could get her back. Running her hands down her front Miranda cursed herself when she realised she had given Andrea her car keys.

"Miranda?"

Miranda turned as she heard her Mother's voice, "Mother I can't talk..."

"Here." Charlotte interrupted.

Miranda felt her Mother's car keys impact with her chest and only her quick reflexes helped her reach up and clasp them before they fell to the ground.

"Now you go and get my Daughter-in-law back."

Smiling her gratitude Miranda sprinted the short distance to her Mother's Mercedes. Not even bothering to open the door Miranda threw herself over the door and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

><p>Putting her foot down Miranda could see the van in the distance. A surge of joy flared in her chest as she drew closer. Slamming her hand on horn Miranda flashed the cars head lights as she tried to gain the Van driver's attention. When the driver didn't pull over, Miranda waved her free arm and pointed to the side of the road.<p>

Miranda put her foot down and swerved into the opposite lane. The car glided along the asphalt as Miranda dew level with the van. Screaming over the wind Miranda called out for the driver to pull over. He looked at Andy and then shrugged his shoulders and increased his speed.

Feeling angry Miranda dropped back. Shifting gear Miranda slammed her foot down on the accelerator once more. Her Mother's car surged forward behind the van, the bumpers nearly touching.

When the right moment came Miranda turned the wheel and pulled into the opposite lane again. The small Mercedes engine roared as it sped ahead. Miranda glanced right and then pulled ahead.

When she put enough distance between them Miranda turned the wheel hard. A screech filled the air as her Mother's car skidded sideways along the road and slid to a stop across both lanes.

Opening the door Miranda exited the vehicle and walked into the middle of the road. Holding her hand up Miranda stood stock still her arm outstretched.

As the catering van grew closer Miranda watched as the driver slowed down and eventually came to a stop in the road a foot away from her position.

Stepping forward Miranda walked around to the right hand side of the van and looked at Andrea through the open window and the pulled the door open.

"Can we talk?" Miranda asked as she gazed at Andrea who was trying to ignore her.

"You can talk all you want to Miranda." Andy answered.

Miranda took a deep breath and reached out and captured Andrea's hand and pulled her from the van. "Please Andrea; I am sorry I didn't see it."

"It doesn't matter." Andy pursed her lips.

"It does matter." Miranda insisted, "I love you Andrea, I really want to marry you."

Andy lifted an eyebrow and shook her head, "Is that it?"

Blinking at Andrea Miranda could hardly believe what Andrea had just said, what more did she want.

"Well yeah, what more do you want a public address?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Andy smiled sadly. "Look Miranda we are not right for each other."

"You didn't think that fifteen minutes ago." Miranda growled. She had driven after Andrea, when she had finally realised what she felt for the other woman, and what the other woman felt for her. Now she was telling her that she didn't think they were right for each other. What a load of bull shit Miranda thought.

"I have had time to think." Andy said as she looked back at the van.

"Well so have I." Miranda replied angrily. She could see what Andrea was trying to do. Andrea was trying to run. Andrea had allowed her heart to open, and like everyone else in her life Miranda had hurt her.

"Look I can see this wouldn't work. I don't want you to feel bad about this Miranda; you were really kind off decent to me, most of the time." Andy placed her foot on the step in the van.

"What? Hey wait, you can't just get back in that van and drive away."

"Watch me." Andy threw over her shoulder as she climbed in.

Grabbing the door Miranda refused to allow Andrea to just drive away with her heart.

"I can change Andrea. I can live in a make believe world if that's what you want, hell I have been for most of my life. Half of what I told myself was true was fiction." Miranda paused as Andrea looked at her. "Please Andrea stay with me. The only thing that I know is real is that I have fallen in love with you are some point in this crazy game we have been playing."

"I used to think that that was enough Miranda."

"Well isn't it? Why isn't it enough Andrea?" Miranda asked.

Miranda gazed at Andrea; she knew she would do anything for her. She would do anything to get her to stay with her. She had told her she would live in a make believe world, and she meant it. If that was what Andrea wanted she would do it. She didn't care about anything else. Andrea had created a world where they were happy, yes they were lies but Miranda was determined not to let them go. If Andrea wanted a perfect life the Miranda would create one for her.

"Look Miranda..."

"Don't you remember the time I had myself delivered to you in a box for your birthday?" Miranda suddenly said interrupting Andrea. "And how the girl I paid screwed up and delivered me to the wrong apartment?" Miranda paused and saw as a small smile playing about Andrea's lips.

"And how the lady who opened the box freaked out and started screaming. And I ran out of there just as you poked your head out into the hall." Andy nodded and Miranda saw tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"And the next thing I know this one is bashing at me for having an affair with her neighbour, and this one is bashing at me for being some sort of gift wrapped lesbian pervert. And all I had to protect myself was a couple of balloons and a dozen long stemmed roses, and you never even read the note."

"What did the note say?" the van driver asked breaking the silence that had descended as both women stared at each other.

Not looking away from Andy's eyes Miranda allowed all her emotion to pour out. "It said marry me Andrea, I'm lost without you."

Miranda suddenly found herself wrapped in Andrea's arms, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. There was no hesitation as they touched, it was if they were both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part. Miranda couldn't help but whimper as her lips finally lost their connection with Andrea's. She knew that she had kissed Andrea before but she's couldn't help but be amazed at how good it feels. Not only does it not compare to her memory, it exceeds it. It's like she had been stranded in a desert and finally her thirst has been quenched.

"You're crazy." Andy breathed as she rested her forehead against Miranda's.

"I know," Miranda agreed, "but so are you."

"You really love me?" Andrea asked still finding it hard to believe.

Miranda nodded furiously, "More than anything."

"What about Stephen?"

"Screw Stephen." Miranda frowned as she recalled the last time she had spoken to him. He could go to hell as far as she was concerned. "I love you, not him."

"I love you too." Andy finally admitted with a bright smile.

As she looked at Andrea Miranda realised her life would never again be dull. Miranda felt her head pulled down and closed her eyes in anticipation of another kiss. When the lips never arrived Miranda opened her eyes.

"What about Lily?" Andy asked her eyebrows raised.

Miranda frowned, what about Lily?

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Looking over the lake Andy watched as Miranda shook her head as she kept tabs on the construction crew building a scaled down version of their house. It has been six months since the reception. Things hadn't always been easy, but they had managed to work though any problems they had encountered. Stephen had been the biggest one. He had been willing to fight for Miranda until the other woman had told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't want him.

Andy smiled, who would have thought that when she was charming the other woman with her Bulgarian act she would end up living, and more importantly falling in love with her, certainly not her. Andy had never thought she would fall in love with anyone again. Andy had never been so happy to be wrong in all her life.

"I can't believe I have to build that." Miranda announced as she turned away from the view and looked back at her.

"You said you would." Andy reminded her. She had told her she would build Lily a house across the lake and true to her word Miranda had done just that.

"Yeah I know."

Andy shook her head at Miranda. "She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a Sister."

"I know, and she did help me get my promotion." Miranda conceded.

"Yes she did." Andy nodded as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist.

"I love you Andrea Priestly." Miranda smiled.

Andrea smiled back and easily responded with the words that she never thought would become comment place in her life. "I love you too Miranda Priestly."

Miranda leaned forward and Andy pressed her finger to her lips and halted her movement, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Miranda asked with a perplexed smile.

She had been waiting for the perfect moment to say this. As far and Andy was concerned that moment was now. Miranda was happy, she had her new job, and she was a lot more relaxed. Andy herself was happy, she had a part-time job at the local newspaper office, and there was only one thing that would make everything perfect.

Andy nodded and then spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Andy swallowed hard as Miranda's eyes opened in shock. They had both decided a couple of months ago that they wanted they wanted children and in wake of that revelation both had decided that they should try sooner rather than later. Even though she knew this, Andy was still nervous. The last time she had told someone that she was pregnant it hadn't ended well. Old memories haunted her, but as Andy saw Miranda's eyes widened in pleasure she felt all her fears fade.

"That is fantastic," Miranda enthused, "I have to go and tell Mother, she will be ecstatic. I'm going to be a Mother; we are going to be Mother's."

Andy nodded and watched bemused as Miranda turned and started to skip back towards the house.

"Oh Miranda?"

"Yes darling." Miranda turned her smile huge and wide.

"It's twins."

Suddenly Andy found herself staring at the empty space her wife had just occupied. Allowing her eyes to dip Andy stared at her wife's crumpled form. Andy couldn't help the smile that contorted her mouth as she thought of what would have happened if she was having triplets.

~Fin~


End file.
